Yesterday's Feelings
by Loveless-slave
Summary: My life was fine before him! It was normal but with one question: "Will you be my boyfriend?" my life became hell. But there is a little bit more to this boy then meets the eyes.
1. Freak

Chapter One: Freak

* * *

_Before I get into anything I should probably talk about how I met Matt and how he __imposed himself into my life.__ Lets see, I'll start from when I fist encountered him on the first day of school. _

_It was my first day as a sophomore in high school, I was glad to no longer be at the bottom of the food chain (not that I was ever picked on) but more then anything I was glad school had started, not to sound like a nerd or anything but if I'm going to be studying I'd rather it be for actual grades rather then my parents stupid "summer schooling". _"Hey Mello, glad to see you survived another summer." I turned to see Light walking toward me.

"Yeah. So how was working-- I mean helping your dad around the office?"

"Ugh, you think by now he would realize I'm smart enough to actually be helping him on a case and not just to do errands but most of the time I was able to pawn them off on Matsuda." _Light Yagami was my only friend at school mostly because he was the only one that I could carry on a conversation with without feeling like my brain cells were dying. _

I sighed "Well, did you get your schedule yet?"

"Mm-hm." he pulled out a yellow paper showing me.

I looked it over quickly and to my disgust we didn't have any classes together. "How many advance classes could there possibly be? I can't believe we didn't get even one together."

"Especially considering last year." Light nodded. "Maybe they were tired of us pointing out mistakes?"

"Maybe." I groaned as the bell rang to signal the start of school. "Well I have to get to the gym... I've got P.E. first."

Light's face went pained "That sucks you're gonna smell all day." _Jeez, I forgot what a clean freak he is. _I thought rolling my eyes.

"I'll see you later." I muttered turning to the gym.

_This is where it started... the very fist time I laid eyes on him._

The teacher was almost to my name when she yelled "Mail Jeevas?"

I heard a loud gasping and turned to see it had come from a mousey looking boy, he had rusty colored hair with goggles strapped on top of the messy mop of hair and from what I could tell green eyes. _Freshman. _I frowned. "How do you know my name!?" he yelled. I turned back to the teacher, her eyebrows raised high and then I turned back to the boy, his eyes narrowed "Go to hell!" he muttered.

The teacher cracked a smile "Very funny smart ass. Mihael Keehl?"

Turning my head to the teacher I raised my hand "Yeah." I answered.

"Linda Knox?" I turned my head to take one last glance at him, he was looking monotonously down at his lap then, as if sensing my eyes he looked up at me, smiling then licked the right corner of his lip. After a slightly closer look I noticed on either side of his bottom lip was a small silver piercing. I grimaced and turned back to the front.

_That was the first time I saw him but defiantly wasn't the last because of his crazy antics. __Everyday he seemed to be saying and doing something stranger like his wearing knee-high rainbow socks when we ran the mile and another time he freaked out because a bee landed on the grass next to him while we played soccer. I also heard that he had other piercings besides his lips but I wasn't 100% inclined to believe the rumors because how many fourteen-year-olds have piercings on their dicks?  
_

_Well I'm rambling so I'll skip to a few days ago in my math class. _"Well class," Mr. Aizawa sighed standing in front of the room "a lot of you didn't do to well on this last test so I'm going to allow those who didn't to retake it during class after some much needed reviewing. I'm going to hand the tests back now." he quickly shuffled around the room with the tests and exchanged a few words with some students then he walked up next to me with my test in his hand "Ah the only 100% in the class, good work Mello. You're excused from the re-take but if you want you can take it for extra credit."

"Thanks." _Of course I'm gonna take it again. _I thought rolling my eyes as he walked away. The rest of the period was uneventful but once the bell rang, signaling the end of school Aizawa called me to his desk. "What is?" I asked innocently.

"I was wondering if you could stay after school today and tutor one of my geometry students."

"Uhm." _Jeez nothing like short notice but it'll get me some cookie points for sure. _"Okay, just give me a second to call my mother and tell her."

"Oh thank you! I wasn't sure if you'd want to do it. I know he'll appreciate it, he's been asking me about this for awhile."

_So you wait until the very last second you can to ask ME?_ "Oh well I'll be back in a jiffy." I only quickly texted my mom a short message about staying after school before going to the bathroom and then heading back to the class. I opened the door to see _him_, the school freak, Mail Jeevas. He stood up once he noticed me. "Where did Aziawa go?"

"He had to do somethings around school. So it'll just be you an' me." he walked up to me quickly and grabbed my hand shaking it "I'm Mail Jeevas but just call me Matt, everyone does."

_Well that's an improvement from swearing at people_ when he meets them. "I'm Mello." I sighed "Well lets get to work. What exactly are you having trouble with in geometry?"

We sat down at two of the desks "Umm its just one or two things really, Aziawa isn't to good at explaining." he shuffled through his back pack and pulled out a few papers "Like this one." he pointed at a problem "Will you help me with this one? And that one?"

"Sure." I grabbed a pencil and began to explain step by step how to do anything he asked. I was surprised when he actually seemed to understand most of what I was saying or otherwise really didn't seem to need my help. "Are you sure you were really having trouble with that before?"

Matt licked the at the piercing in corner of his lips. "Yeah I just-- just needed some... whats it called? You now its like-- reassurance! That's it!" he smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hmm he said you were asking for tutoring for awhile."

"Well Math is my worst subject so I just like to make sure I'm on the right track, ya' know?" he grinned.

"You don't seem to bad at math for it being your worst subject."

He flushed "Well thank you for staying and helping me today."

"So there isn't anything else you need to ask me?"

Matt bit his lip "N-no."

"If there is anything else don't hesitate to ask." _I never-ever should have said that._

"Okay." he nodded and I stood up to leave. I walked down the hallway to my locker and took my time doing my combination. Opening the metal door I took out my back pack and books, sliding my bag onto my back and tightly gripping my book I turned to leave. I abruptly stopped when Matt appeared in my way. "Uh Mello," he started looking at his feet.

"Yeah?" I pressed.

"I-I do have one last thing to ask you." I cocked an eyebrow as his face snapped up to look at me, it was completely flushed "Mello," he started quickly and a little loudly "will you be my boyfriend?"

I felt my eyes go wide and my arm dropped to my side when the book I held slipped from my grasp. I saw his face coming closer to mine but didn't think to move away even when his lips lightly touched mine, I even felt the light coolness of his piercings against my skin but still I didn't pull away. It was the surprise, this I'm sure of there is no other explanation, that made me mutter "Yes." once he moved back down from his toes.

* * *

A/N: My new story! I've been planning this one for awhile so I hope people will like it! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Silverchair.


	2. Threw it on the Ground

_I may have put up with Matt's crap yesterday but not any more! Today I'm breaking up with him... if you can even call it that. I didn't even mean to say yes in the first place! At first I thought I had imagined it... hoped I had but the next day when I got to school he was at my locker asking me the weirdest questions like "Whats you favorite color puddin'?" (that's what he been __calling me__) and "Do you like video games?" It baffled me so I couldn't really tell him off at that second or in PE because we aren't on the same team so__ I didn't get a chance with him. But today will be different! I'll tell him to get the fuck away from me._

_Hmm he isn't waiting for me this morning. _I thought walking to my locker. I sighed relieved. "Hey." someone patted me on the back. I flinched and turned around quickly "Whoa! Calm down Mello." Light said, raising his arms in front of himself. "Sorry I'm not your stalker boyfriend."

"Shh! No one else has realized yet."

"I don't get why you said yes if you hate him so much." Light shook his head.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident. Its not like you're one to talk with that Misa chick."

"Yeah but I've never agreed to be her boyfriend. You know I can't tell her off because her father is my father's boss."

I sighed annoyed "What would you have done if somebody just kissed you and asked to go out with them?"

"Hmm," Light started looking as though he was in deep thought "I would have said no."

"You don't really get what happened!"

"You've told me like a million times in great detail." he reminded.

"Ugh, well I'm going to class. I'll see you later." I made my way to the gym feeling as though I had a stomach full of nails that were slowly burrowing their way out.

Classes went by smoothly and without interruption from annoying red-heads which had eased my stomach some. Until lunch at least when Light sat across from me at our usual table and said "So I see your boyfriend showed after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him hanging around in the outcast part of school."

"Damn. What were you doing over there?"

"I have a class over there." he answered quickly.

Sighing I said "I guess I should get this over with then." I stood up and started towards the freak part of school. It took a few minutes to find him, I almost wanted to run away when I saw the creepy looking guy he was with and put it off until Monday but instead I decided to grow a pair. "Hey, Matt." I greeted he turned towards me.

"Mello!" he smiled. "L this is Mello," he introduced me to to the creepy guy "Mello this is my hetero life mate L." he nudged my arm "I mean he's my best friend."

L waved slightly "Can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Sure thing puddin'!" I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

We walked to a vacant spot behind a wall "Okay I just wanted to--" I paused "Where the hell did you get that popsicle?"

He looked at it in utter shock like he had never before seen it in his life "I don't know." he muttered "I must have stolen it from L without realizing it." he threw it on the ground. "Well I've wanted to tell you something too." Matt latched his arms around my neck "I'm glad now that we're dating I get to see you more. Even if its just a little more then I normally would. I'm happy that you agreed to be my boyfriend because since that time on the first day of school I've really liked you." I looked down at him questioningly "You probably don't remember but for a split second we locked eyes and my throat tightened, I couldn't breath or talk and it felt the room was spinning. It was the most disturbing feeling I'd ever had but for some reason I just really wanted to be close to you regardless." he sighed "I didn't think you would want to date me since I'm a freshman but--but I'm glad."

_Damn! I can't break up with him now! He just poured his heart out to me. Fuck. _"Oh." is all I managed. _Jeez I'm not even mean enough to break his heart.  
_

"What did you want to tell me?" he stood up straight.

"Well its-- I forgot."

Matt laughed "That happens to me a lot!"

_I'm sure it does. _"So uh why weren't you here this morning?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure."

"I was at therapy."

"Really?" I blurted. _I mean I knew he was a few watts short but I didn't think--_

"Its no big deal." he assured. _I wonder what is he needs therapy for. _"I can't believe I told you. I've only told L about that." he laughed nervously and smoothed back his bangs relieving another piercing over his left eye.

"Your eyebrow is pierced?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah its new." he grinned. "Hurt like a bitch though. Hey you wanna do something this weekend? Oh wait!" he interrupted himself "I can't I've got a job this weekend. Damn. Maybe we can do something next time. Well I guess I'll let you get back to your friends then. I'll see you on Monday Puddin'."

"B-bye." I walked away. _Shit! How am I gonna break up with him after he admitted that he had been crushing on me for so long? I'll take the weekend and think of a strategy. _I decided walking back to Light.

"So did you do it this time?" Light asked as I walked up to the table.

I glared at him "Shut-up."

"What did he do to throw you off this time?"

Sitting down I put my head in my hands "He said he'd had a crush on me since the beginning of school then told me something really personal."

Light tilted his head to the side "Yeah I guess that would throw me off too. Man he has you wrapped around his finger and you've only been at it for a day and a half!" he laughed.

"This is not funny. And we have not 'been at it' at all!" I growled.

"If you say so." he smirked.

"You are such a--" I was cut off as the bell rang for class. "Fuck." I muttered.

"Just be calm Mello you'll think of something."

_I hope so. _The rest of the day went by at a slow pace when normally school went by rather quickly on Fridays. _I've never really been one of those people who wants to go home and sleep but I'm slowly becoming one. _I groaned internally. _I hope no one is home when I get there.

* * *

_

A/N: I really wanted to update this sooner but I was suddenly hit with a stroke of inspiration! Anyway I changed the summary a little, nothing major though just added a little info about the story. So review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Lonely Island.


	3. Tell Me

"Mihael! Hey Mihael wake up!" someone shook me.

"Ngh! Nooo!" I groaned, curling into myself.

"Get up! You need to do your father a favor." I opened one eye to see my mother standing over me with her hands on her hips. "Your father's friend's son is coming over to fix your dad's car so you're going to have to watch him and make sure he doesn't steal anything. From what I've heard this kid is a real punk and has some screws loose."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I've got to go to work today." she said completely insulted. _She works a few days a month and acts like she really does something._

"Fine." I gave in and sat up. _This shouldn't be to difficult. _"When is he coming over?"

"Hmm an hour or so. Now get dressed and be nice to him when he gets here."

"Of course." _I'm not the one who is afraid of him stealing something. _

She walked to the door "I'll see you later." she muttered and left quickly.

_Yeah I love you too. _Sitting up I stretched and my bones cracked into place. "Ouch. Ugh I don't want to sit around waiting for some asshole all day." I whined, plopping back onto my bed. _Huff, I guess its not like I have anything better to do. My homework is all done but I did want to start thinking about what I was going to do about Matt. Poor kid, I do feel kind of bad for doing this to him. Oh well that's life for ya'... well my life anyway. _I stood up and began to get dressed, putting on a shirt and pants. _Should I put on shoes too? No. _

There was a knock at the door. _I guess he's here. _I walked down the stairs quickly and the doorbell was rung vigorously. Swinging the door open I was greeted with a messy mop of red-ish hair with goggles strapped on top. "Yo!" was what Matt said putting a hand up to his forehead to solute me. "Oh Puddin'! I didn't know our dads were friends." _Shit. _"Show me to the car please." he grinned sweetly at me.

"S-sure thing." I opened the door wide for him. _So this is the kid with a few screws loose... how could I not have guessed? _I showed him into the garage where the cars were "Here it is. I'll ju-" _That's right I'm not allowed to leave. _"I'll just stay here."

"You wanna watch me fix this guy up?" he smiled and walked over to the silver car.

"Yeah I've got nothing else to do."

He looked over his shoulder at me still smiling, he walked up to me "Take a break and play a while, doo da, doo da. Guaranteed I'll make you smile, oh the doo da day!"

I narrowed my eyes "Yeah none of that."

"Sorry! I was up all night re-playing that batman game." he sighed setting down a bag of what I assumed were tools in front of the car "So whats wrong with the little guy?" he patted the car affectionately.

"I'm not really su-"

"Maybe its the transmission." he muttered to himself opening the hood, taking a look inside. "So," Matt started clearing his throat "Mello whats going on?"

"Not much."

"Hmm so d-did your parents say anything about me?"

"What do you mean?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You know when parents see a kid walking around with all sorts of piercings and I'm sure they know about m-my-- some of my umm faults. They sometimes blow things out of proportion."

"Are you talking about your therapy?"

"Sort of." he looked at me with a silent question.

"I didn't tell anyone if that's what you want to know."

He stuck his tongue out "No its not that." Matt looked back down inside of the car "Its just I've been noticing something." he walked up to me looked me right in the eyes and said "You don't like me very much do you?"

Matt said that with a smile on his face "How-- what makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

I sighed. _Better lay it on him then. _"Its not that I don't like you, you're a nice kid, but I didn't really mean to say yes when you asked me to be your boyfriend."

He closed his eyes and continued to smile gently "I understand." he looked at me, his eyes were glassy "We can break up its just-- if you don't mind I'd really like to stay friends because" a stray tear ran down his cheek "I still really like you. Its so fucking dumb! But I still like you and that feeling I get from you. Even though as I'm telling you all of this I want to do is throw up because you make me so nervous."

"Matt I promise we can still be friends." I laid a hand on his shoulder and he curled into me, tightly wrapping his arms around me. His movement surprised me but I was even more surprised when I hugged him back and laid my cheek on top of his head.

Matt shook against me. There were a lot of things I could have said, things I wanted to say but he pushed away from me looking happy other then his blood shot eyes "I'll fix the car now." he turned back to the car.

_He's a weird kid. _I sighed folding my arms. Leaning against the wall I watched him fix the car. Once in awhile he would say something and we would talk briefly but for the most part it was quiet "Have you figured out whats wrong yet?"

"Y-yeah." he grunted and pulled out a big roundish metal thing and laid it on the ground "Looks like this car is going to need a new alternator. I can order one tonight and get this guy all fixed up by tomorrow." he said cleaning his greasy hands on a cloth.

"Sounds good."

"Well I have to go do something right now," how he said that, at the time I thought it was strange but I didn't give it to much thought "but the car will get fixed tomorrow!" he promised with a wave of his hand he left. _He took that pretty good. I'm glad he wasn't to upset but I still feel bad. _I thought making my way to the couch to lay down.

_Somehow I get the feeling something is going to happen._

The next morning my mother woke me up in the same manner as the day before but this time she said "Your father's friend is coming over to finish fixing the car so just let him in when he gets here."

"His son isn't coming back today?"

She shook her head then brushed her blond bangs from her eyes "No, thank god. That kid is just a mess, your father told me that last night he went out and got himself into a bit of trouble _again_."

_Shit. _"Wh-what did he do?"

"Who knows." she shrugged "He's got some problems. Anyway let him in when he get here. I'll see you later Mihael." she said leaving.

_Damn, I hope he's okay. Stupid idiot! I can't believe he didn't tell me something was wrong. _I thought angrily getting dressed. I heard a knock and walked down the stairs to the door, I still half expected to see Matt but was greeted with what could pass as an older version of him with dark brown hair and no piercings "Yo!" the man grinned and put a hand to his forehead. "I've got the part so where is the car?"

"Back here." I took him to the garage.

"Thank-a-you." he walked inside.

"So where is Matt?" I asked casually.

He sighed "That kid of mine." he shook his head "He's just a little sick today because he tried to give himself another piercing." I looked at him questioningly "Whenever he gets depressed he says the best way to cure it is a 'healthy dose of outer pain.' So then he goes to get something pierced. All of a sudden yesterday he comes home begging for the money almost in tears but when I told him I didn't have any on me at that very second he went in the bathroom and tried to put one of his studs through his upper lip." I cringed "I stopped him just in time though so he'll be okay just no new piercing."

"I see." Once again I was at a point where I wanted to ask and say several things but instead I stayed silent.

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Wonder Girls.


	4. I Want Candy

I yawned and placed a book inside of my locker. _Damn Matt making me worry over him. The idiot! I mean its not like I couldn't have been mean to him. In fact I'd say I was pretty nice. I even agreed to be friends with him! Maybe he thought I was lying. Fuck. _I slammed the door shut "Don't take your angst out on the locker Mello." Light said with a laugh.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Did your boyfriend something else to throw you off again?"

"No we finally broke up but he went and did something stupid."

Light raised an eyebrow then crossed his arms "What do you care? I thought you didn't like him."

"That's not the point. He's making me feel so fucking guilty! I mean I promised we could be friends and told him I was--" I paused in realization. _Did I tell him I was sorry? Looking back on it I don't think I did. _"Shit." I slumped my shoulders.

"What are you realizing?"

"That I'm stupid."

"You didn't already know?" I glared at Light "To soon?"

"I'm going to class." Turning I walked to the gym. _I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't here today._ I bit my lip thinking about what Matt's father had said in response to my silence. _"At least he isn't cutting himself."_

_What did that mean? Has he done something like that before? _"Hey Mello." I turned to see Matt walking up next to me "Will you be my partner today? I think we're starting baseball." he put a finger to his chin in thought. Looking at him carefully I noticed a small but thick cut over his top lip that looked slightly swollen. Other then that he looked like he was back to his normal happy-go-lucky self... if that _is_ him anyway.

I smiled "Uh sure thing."

He licked at the small piercing in right corner of his lip and looked forward "Thanks." he walked ahead of me into the locker room. _Matt seems okay. Maybe he's good now or his dad exaggerated._ I heaved a sigh of relief and made my way to the locker room to quickly get dressed.

"So we're starting baseball. Everyone get into pairs and we'll practice throwing and batting for today." the teacher said and pointed to a bag of equipment "Once you get your partner go find a place to start."

Matt stood next to me "Lets get started." he said calmly.

"Okay." we grabbed a bat and a ball then went to play.

I was about to throw the ball to Matt when I heard someone snicker "I told you Mello was the pitcher." then a few laughs.

I opened my mouth to say something but Matt yelled "Who said that!? Which one of y'all damn mother fuckers just said that shit?" he pointed at shocked looking girl who's name I couldn't remember "Was it you string bean? You skinny ass piece of shit."

"Matt!" the teacher yelled grabbing the collar of his PE shirt "I've been lenient with your swearing so far this year but that was totally unacceptable. You're coming with me." there were a few "OOOOhhs!"

Matt glared daggers at her "Get your fucking hand off of me!" he pulled away from her.

She scowled "C'mon." she walked him back to the school buildings.

"Jeez whats wrong with him? Matt usually couldn't careless when we make fun of him."

"Yeah! And we were more making fun of Mello." someone agreed.

"Maybe the rumor about them dating is true." my stomach lurched at their conversation. _I didn't think anyone knew._

"Awh who cares he's a weirdo." I sighed, relived they had dropped the topic but for some reason I felt like yelling at them for calling Matt weird. _Poor kid. I guess he is having a bad time. _

Lucky for me the day went by quick for a Monday. "Hey Mello." Light said as I sat down across from him.

"Yeah-yeah."

"You still blue about your ex-boyfriend?"

"N-no! I never said I was blue o-or feeling anything that had something to do with him."

"Wow I'm really convinced." Light smirked and leaned forward "What happened?"

I groaned "He's not himself and for some reason its driving me insane! I thought he was annoying when he was happy, its so much worse when he's upset."

"What did he do?"

"He's just being a jerk. Its so weird. I think maybe I should do something but... I don't know people are already starting to talk about us."

"People are always talking so who cares? Anyway you promised to be his friend so go to him as his friend."

My eyes narrowed "You seem to be giving some pretty good advice... whats your angle?"

Light pouted "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes "And you think I'm a bad liar. You're up to something I can tell."

"I'm not!... Don't you have something to do right now?"

"Who knows if hes even here."

"Why don't you just go take a look. I'll go with you." he said decidedly.

"Fine I'll go." we stood up and walked to where Matt was last time during lunch "Why did you want to come with anyway?"

He sighed "Its not like I'd have anything better to do when you left and there is something I want to see."

"Like what?"

"Several things."

"Hey!" I heard followed by a slap on the back "Just the person I was looking for."

"Matt?"

"Who else?"

"I thought maybe you'd be gone after _gym_."

"Oh that little burst? No I just got a couple days of detention. Who is this?" Matt switched his attention to Light.

"My friend Light, Light this Matt."

"Hey." Light smiled and Matt waved.

"Matt," I heard someone call "have you seen-- Oh hello Light." Turning I saw L looking boredly at us.

Light waved again looking slightly embarrassed. _Hmm._ "Hey if you guys don't mind I need to ask Mello something. Come with me." I followed him behind a building.

"So what is it?" I asked as he peeked around the wall back at Light and L.

"Huh? Oh-oh right! Do you wanna come over on Friday?" he turned back to me.

"Really?"

"Sure why not?" he moved back to spy on L and Light again "You can ask your parents or whatever and then tell me." he looked back to L and Light.

"Yeah... okay." _Its really not a bad idea and I won't have anything else to do. _"Why do you keep looking back at them?"

Matt looked at me with a mixture of shock and disgust "You don't know?" I shook my head "But its so obvious and you're so smart!" sighing I shrugged "They have crushes on each other! Just look at them!" I stood close behind him and moved onto my toes to peeked at them chatting it up. I noticed Light was rubbing the back of his head a lot, also L seemed to be standing less hunched over.

"Hmm never thought about it but I guess they do." I moved down on to the flats of my feet.

He spun around quickly "I know right!? Wouldn't they be totally awesome together? It might be hard though since L is a senior it may not work out in the end." Matt closed his eyes taking a sorrowful breath. He opened them and I noticed something. _We're standing way to close. _My eyes went wide at the thought, it seemed Matt was noticing the same thing. "Mello." his eyes closed. _What should I do?_ I heard my heart pounding in my ears then Matt twirled around "Hey L!" he started walking towards them "I want candy! Do you have any left? I could totally go for some skittles or something right about now."

_What the hell was that?_ I thought dumbfounded. _I just don't get that kid hes so-- Shit!? What am I thinking? Was I gonna kiss him!? Did he just save the only shred we might have of being friends by walking away from that? Damn. _I shuffled my way back the group.

* * *

A/N: I've caught yet another case of the blues... oh well. But review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bow Wow Wow.


	5. Guilty

_I can't believe its already Friday. I kind of get the feeling that maybe going to Matt's house might be a bad idea. He's just been so weird lately it's freaking me out... its actually worse then when he's normal. Its to late to back out though!_ "Mello! You ready to go?" Matt said sounding excited.

"Yeah lets go." I followed him out of the building. We walked in silence for awhile, to me it felt a little tense and uneasy. Once we stopped at the crosswalk I decided to say "I'm sorry I can't stay for that long."

Matt looked at me smiling slightly "Its okay. You probably wouldn't want to sleepover or anything with the baby there." _Baby? _I was just opening my mouth to ask about what he meant when he asked "Do you want to eat when we get to my house?"

"Uh-umm yeah." _Whatever, I bet its just like a sibling. _

"I've kind of been wondering something." Matt said, tapping a finger on his chin.

"What is it?"

"How come you go by Mello and not Mihael?"

I shrugged "I don't really like the name Mihael."

Matt nodded "I see. So how'd you get the nickname Mello?"

"Actually I can't really remember. I've been called that since I was little."

"I always thought that--" he was cut off by a loud jingling sound. I looked behind us to see someone riding a bike quickly towards us. I felt Matt pushing me back against the cement fence, making me close my eyes when I felt the impact. The bike quickly made it's way pass us "There_ is_ a bike lane dick-wad! Sorry Mello."

"Its okay. I'm--" _He's pressed up to close to me again. I can barely breathe. _"Matt," I felt his grip tighten on my shoulders and his breathing seemed to be slightly labored. It looked like his face was getting closer and closer then Matt jerked back letting a loud sneeze loose.

"Sorry again. I-I uh..." his cheeks were tinted pink. "I have... allergies. My house is only a little further."_ This can't keep happening. This is the second time that we got in an __awkward situation and then we-- we almost... but Matt seems to be getting his senses back before things get to close though. _"I was gonna say that I think both of your names are really cool. Mine are both kind of nerdy." he grinned, sliding his hand into his pocket. Matt pulled out a ring with several keys on it and a few key chains. "Its just through here." he walked between two houses. I cocked an eyebrow before following him. "Its a lot quicker to cut through these houses." he said seeming to sense my slight hesitation "They don't mind as long as I don't make a mess." he laughed. We stepped out on the other side "That's my house." he pointed at a small light blue house that had foliage covering the small front yard and some of the house. _For some reason I was thinking it'd have a ton of cars and junk surrounding it. _"C'mon." he darted across the street. I followed after him. He walked up to the door as he picked out a key "So what were you in the mood for--"

Matt was interrupted by the door flying open and a loud gasp of "Mama!" _Mama?_

"Hi Near." Matt petted a white mop of hair, that looked to belong to a three-year-old boy. "How was your day?"

"Good! I taped Samurai Jack so we can see later." he grinned and nuzzled up to Matt.

"Okay." Matt affectionately poked his nose "This is Mello." he pointed at me "He's the friend I told you about." Near buried the lower half of his face into Matt's pants "Mello this is my baby cousin Near."

_I see. But wait-- _"Hi Near." I waved and he ran back into the house. _Kids are jerks. _

"He likes you." Matt grinned, stepping inside.

"Why does he call you Mama?"

"Because my name. Its Mail Matt, m-a-m-a so he calls me that for short."

"Oh." _Makes sense I guess. _"What does he call his real mom?"

"Mommy, duh." he snickered.

"So that would be your aunt?"

"Yessir!" he said quickly "My father's little sister, Halle. She and her husband are in England doing something or whatever. I don't really know the details. So you want anything to eat or drink right now? I think we have some chocolate ice cream or something." I laughed "What is it?"

"Chocolate." he raised an eyebrow at me "Never mind, maybe later."

"All right. Lets goto my room. We can play a game or something." _He really likes to say "or something" huh? _I followed him to the back of the house and he opened a door to a room with poster clad walls._All for weird things too. What the hell is the Mighty Boosh? _"Make yourself comfy and I'll get a DVD going." he opened a small cabinet full of movie cases. I looked around the room taking a closer look at the contents. Like his table covered in different machine parts and tools, actually other then that his room was pretty normal.

I looked at his stack of comics and almost wanted to laugh, not to be cruel but because from what I could see I'd read the same ones. Bending down I looked at the titles. _Mad Love? Never heard of that one. _I picked it out and opened to a random page that had been book marked by a picture of a man who could easily tell was Matt's father, an older looking woman who's eyes reminded me of Matt's with their dark lustery green color and what seemed to be a baby, it was hard to tell because it was covered with a sticker. _I get the feeling I shouldn't ask about this._

"So you wa-- Oh! You found that." his face went soft "That's my mom and dad. She uh-- isn't around anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"No-no she isn't dead. She's with her-- _real _family."

I furrowed my brows "Real? What do you mean?" I asked despite my feelings of unease.

"My parents met when she was getting divorced from her first husband. She was I think twenty-five and he was eighteen. They did the whole 'I love you! Lets get married/start a family!' thing, but since she wasn't completely separated from her husband they decided to do the family part first and had me. Long story short the first guy decided he wanted her back and since they had a couple of kids already I guess she decided to go for the majority vote and went back." Matt licked the piercing on the left corner of his lip. "Once in a while she sends a letter.... I have two older brothers, a little brother and a little sister that she says _maybe _someday I can meet." he looked at me with blood-shot eyes.

My eyes went wide "M-"

"I can't help but get the feeling that I ruined both of my parent's lives. I mean if I hadn't been born she'd just have the one real family and my dad w-would-- he'd probably have one too." Matt wiped roughly at his eyes "I mean I don't doubt he loves me but still I feel guilty that I ruined--"

"Matt, you don't really think that's true, do you?" I didn't let him answer, instead I cut him off by hugging him closely and covering his lips with my own. I ran my hand to his ear, feeling several cool pieces of metal touching me, then his soft hair with my finger tips. I gripped it loosely as I felt his arms wrap around my neck.

My tongue ran inadvertently down to his piercing and his lips parted letting me dart inside. His teeth dug slightly into me but it felt kind of nice so I returned the favor by licking at his lip. _What the hell am I doing!? _I thought then made contact with his tongue. Matt gasped, pulling away from me. His face was a deep crimson and he was taking husky breaths "Mello, please... go away."

I raised my eyebrows "Matt, I'm sorry."

"Me too. This was a bad idea. I thought that-- forget it." he turned away from me. I took that as the sign to leave and stood up to leave.

"I am sorry." _I fucked up._

* * *

A/N: Hmm, some of Matt's past is revealed! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Oi Polloi.


	6. Obvious

_So I guess kissing him after his telling me a little about himself was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking it was pretty-- I'm not sure what to call it but it was defiantly not the right thing to do. Jeez there were probably a million other things I could have done that would have made him feel better! But I had to kiss him! Why? Why!? WHY!? Why did I do that?__ And he got so mad! I know he still likes me... well he did... maybe he doesn't anymore.__ Hmm, I guess I just thought he still liked me and that it _would_ make him happy. I still don't get why I did it though, I could have just hugged him or said something but no! I went and made it worse. _I moved one of my arms from behind my head and lightly traced my lips.

Sighing I frowned at the ceiling. _He just looked so sad and I didn't wan him to cry. He can't really believe he ruined his parent's lives. Can he? I mean his mom sounds like a total bitch to begin with but his dad is pretty nice. He seems to really care a lot about Matt and wants him to be happy. _I sat up throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. _Maybe I should go check on him? No. He probably doesn't want to see me. He seemed really upset. What should I say to him on Monday? I already apologized but he didn't seem to want to hear it._

I jumped up from my bed. _I just thought of something! What if he was mad about me kissing him because he _does _l__ike me. I mean he probably thought that after I wouldn't want to ever acknowledge the fact I kissed him or be his boyfriend-- Wait. Would I want to be his boyfriend? No, right? I was just trying to, you know? Cheer him up. We already did the boyfriend thing and didn't work... well I didn't try that hard-- That's beside the point! I don't like him like that. He's just my friend. That's the only reason I care at all!... I mean it! He's just such a sweet kid and its awful what his mom has done to him and his dad. It's really unfair. _

_I wish that-- that there was something I could do. Or even had something to say but its just... I wouldn't know what would make him upset. _Frowning I sat back down on the edge of my bed. _Maybe it's a bad idea for us two to remain friends, I mean after knowing all of this about him I'm worried I'd say something to really upset him and he might do something irrational... he already has though. _I added, remembering his father's story about trying to pierce his own lip when I "broke up" with him. _So then... I don't know what I should do. I don't want him to hurt himself again because of me. _

Falling back on my bed, I stretched my limbs. Trying my hardest to decide what I should about Matt. _I defiantly shouldn't abandon him but my being friends with him seems to make him depressed. I also... _My phone began to ring interrupting my thoughts. "Hello?" I answered.

"So Mello," Light greeted from the other line "how'd that whole going to Matt's house go?"

Groaning I muttered "Not so good. He... did it again."

"Oh? What'd he say this time? Was it another deep dark secret?"

"Something like that... I'm not sure what to do now. It seems like I hurt him every time he tells me about himself. Its really a pain."

"Hmm, maybe you should talk to L about this?"

"L? Why?"

"He's close with Matt and you would be able to talk freely with him. I know whatever it is you can't tell me."

"How would I be able to get in touch with him?" I asked.

"I've got his number, would you like it?"

"Sure I'd-- Why do you have his number?" I questioned, deciding to pick at his having a crush.

I could almost see his embarrassed frown "No reason really... its just... do you want the number or not? You obviously know why I have it."

Laughing slightly I said "Yeah."

"Okay." he said and gave me the number.

I sat there for awhile, looking at the number typed in my phone. _Should I call L now? Or should I wait... I could just talk to him on Monday but I'd defiantly see Matt before I saw him and that just wouldn't work. _I pressed the send button and put the phone to my ear. When I heard the ringing I nervously tapped my foot on the floor. _Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!..._ "Hello?" was the monotone murmur that greeted my ears.

"Uhh L?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Its Mello. I wanted to ask you about... Matt."

He sighed into the phone "I knew this would happen eventually... He told you didn't he?"

"You mean about his mom?"

"Hmmm." he replied.

"Yeah."

"You could probably guess that as a result he's got a lot of abandonment and guilt issues." L paused "So what was it exactly that you wanted to know?"

"Its just that... I was contemplating not being friends with him anymore since I seem to keep making him depressed." I sighed. "But I don't want to abandon him either, I mean its not like I hate him or anything its just-- like I said."

"I see. You seem to really be confused. I was too when I decided to be friends with him but then I decided to just do what _I_ really wanted, and it turned out to be what was best for him too... Sometimes its okay to be a little selfish."

"I guess but... still..."

"Hmm let me put it this way. With Matt, even if the relationship could be considered a bad one, it might be better to stick with it. I think out of any of his friends losing you would really hurt him, he still likes you a lot."

I sighed "He hasn't really been acting like it lately."

"He's just trying to do what he thinks _you_ want."

"What I want?" I bit my lips "I don't even get why I care so much."

"It isn't obvious?" L said with astonishment dripping from his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. If that's it then I'll let you go. Goodbye." he said quickly then a click followed.

_He hung up. What did he mean though? _Those words "It isn't obvious?" rang in my ears the rest of the day and helped me to a conclusion.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter didn't have a lot of Matt. Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Blink 182.


	7. True Blue

_It wasn't an easy decision to come to, but it'll be what's best for both of us._ _I still am having some second thoughts but... they can't bother me if I don't let them! __Is he here? _I tapped my foot on the grass as the class settled down for our newest game of baseball "Okay lets-- Oh! Nice to see you could join us Matt." He walked passed the teacher as if he didn't even notice what she said and plopped down on the ground._What's wrong with him?_ My eyebrows rose in concern and I tried to scoot closer to him without getting caught. "All right now start the games!" she said walking away from us.

"Matt?"

He was silent for several seconds before "Hrmm?" looking at me with dole eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded. "I'm just really tired." _I can see that! He looks about ready to pass out. _

"All right." I nodded standing up. _I'll tell him later._ I walked over to my team. I could hear Matt's lazy trots close behind me.

We all stood at our place and waited for the game to start. _I hope this period goes by quickly. _I thought then heard a yelp and thump. Turning I saw Matt sprawled out on the ground. "Hahaha! He totally got nailed in the head!" several people laughed. A few others ran to get the teacher.

I ran over to him "Matt? Matt!" he lazily opened his eyes.

Smiling he said "Dr. Livingston, I presume." he laughed.

"What? Are you okay?"

He wagged a finger, signaling me to come closer "I think I took to much of my Ritalin." _What!? _"Because I have not slept or eaten in... I can't remember." he yawned and curled up to sleep.

"Matt!" the teacher ran up to us "You can't sleep you might have a concussion."

"Ngh-no!" he whined, snuggling up to the grass. The teacher placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't touch me!" he screamed, crawling over to me he hugged my waist.

"Mello would you mind helping me take him to the nurse's?"

"No." I pulled Matt's arm over my shoulders and wrapped an arm around his hips. "Can you walk at all?"

Matt looked at me dazed "Sure! I just don't want to." his legs went completely limp and all of his weight fell on me. _I think he's asleep again. At least he isn't to heavy. _I juggled him around until he was on my back. I couldn't be sure but as we walked to the nurse's office I swore I felt Matt's lips against my neck.

We walked into the nurse's office "Oh my. What happened?" she squeaked.

"He got hit on the head." my teacher grumbled.

The nurse gave him a once over "Well he looks fine. Maybe we should call his parents to come get him though."

"My dad is busy all day and he doesn't have a cell."

"Hmm he can't go to class like this..."

"I'll take him home." I interjected. "I can do it after school if he doesn't mind waiting around for me."

"I suppose..." the nurse started "Do you mind Matt?" he stuck his tongue out. _Good I can tell him later... as long he isn't to out of it. _"All right, just come back after school to get him."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Taking a deep breath I walked into the office. _All I could think about was today was him... seems like its been that way a lot lately. Damn him! That's the main reason I had to come to this__ decision. _

"So is Matt still asleep?" the nurse shrugged and pointed me to the back room. Matt sat on the cot with a juice box in his hand "Where did you get that?"

"She gave it to me." he referred to the nurse.

"You seem a lot better now." Matt jumped up to strike several poses "And here I was all ready to carry you home."

Matt hunched over and coughed loudly "Actually I'm not feeling to hot." he rubbed his stomach.

I laughed "So Matt" I started "I just wanted to say, again that I'm sorry for what I did."

Matt's face went surprised "You don't need to say that. I shouldn't have gotten so upset ya' know? I mean really what else could you have done?" _I won't do it again! As long as we're friends... I won't. _I silently promised myself. _Hopefully it'll be for a long time. _I looked over at Matt quickly. _I just won't mention to him that I was doubting our relati-- friendship. _"But to be honest... that was the first time someone every kissed me like that." my eyes went wide in surprise. _I stole his first kiss?_

We walked in silence to his house; it was uneasy silence in my opinion so I just had to ask "Why'd you take some much of your medication?" to break it.

Matt shrugged "It was an accident. Sometimes I forget how much I'm suppose to take of which meds so it's not to often when a week goes by where I don't mess up." _How much could he possibly be taking? _"You didn't really have to walk me home. I would have been fine an-and--" he paused mid-step and put a hand on his forehead "Whoa, sorry. I just got a vertigo." he closed his eyes tightly.

I put a hand on his shoulder "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"Didn't you sleep at all?"

"N-no I couldn't." he leaned against the fence and looked at me.

I sighed "C'mon I'll carry you." I pulled him over my back.

He hugged his arms around my neck "Mello, you're nice."

"Yeah-yeah. You better not be at school tomorrow or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I take that back! Your such a meanie!" he whined.

"Were you really planing on going?"

"Maybe!"

I carried him to his house "Do you have a key?" I asked him "Matt?"

"Mgh." his grip tightened around my neck and his forehead rested against my neck.

_Is he asleep? _I looked over my shoulder at him but couldn't quite see. _Oh well. _I grabbed the doorknob and went inside. "Mama you're--! What did you do tom him!?" Near shrieked.

"SHHH!" I demanded "He fell asleep. I'm just gonna lay him down and I'll leave." Near put a hand over his mouth, receding back to where he had been playing. _Brat. _I walked to where Matt's room was and as gently as I possibly could laid him on his bed. "Oh Matt." I sighed and spread a blanket over him. "You know all in all I really am glad that we're friends 'cause kid I don't know much about you, but I like you because you're t--"

Matt shot up from the bed "Because I'm true blue!?" he finished.

"Yeah. How did you know what I was gonna say?"

Matt's eyes were as wide as saucers "I love Bright Eyes!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh and quoting my favorite song too!" Matt's eyes went cloudy as he looked at me happily. And I smiled back. _Yeah, I don't know much about you, but I like you 'cause you're true blue._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey people! I just wanted to say thank you very much for all the reviews and alerts you've been giving! I really appreciate 'em! ;3 Any who, Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bright Eyes.


	8. Dreaming

_"You're so cute." I laughed and kissed him again._

_"Yeah, I know it." he wrapped his arms around me "I like you a lot Mello." he kissed my neck and caressed my back with his fingers._

_I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Me too."_

_"Mmm." he sighed as I licked at his neck. "Mgh! Mello!" he rocked his hips against mine, giving pleasurable sparks up my hips._

_I moaned in return and groaned out "Mah-!"_

* * *

"Ahh!" I sprang up from my bed as my dream racked through my body with pleasure. _I always wake up before I find out who it is. _I internally groaned and looked at the clock. _5 AM on a Saturday... To early. _Growling I flipped onto my opposite side and settled down for sleep again.

I awoke several hours later. _Its nice to be able to sleep in once in awhile. _I thought, stretching my arms and yawning. Peaking over at my phone I contemplated if I should call someone to hang out with or just spend the day by myself. _Maybe Light is... Oh that's right he's been spending the weekends with L since they started to date. Its been a couple of weeks since that. Hmm I think its been about that long that I've been having this dream. Well it isn't the same dream, its always different but I know its always the same person. And don't you dare start getting any ideas like I'm dreaming about Matt or something! Because it is not! That'd be way to obvious! If I was gonna have a dirty dream about someone wouldn't be someone more... I don't know obvious? _

___That's right I'll admit it. I do kind of like Matt. Since we've started hanging out more I've noticed we really have a lot in common and also--_ I was interrupted when Call Me began to play signaling my phone was ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Mello? Hey!" Matt chirped happily making my ears ring.

"Whats up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over." I could I hear the smile in his voice.

"Whats the occasion?"_ I haven't been to his house since I kissed him._

"Near's going home so I thought you'd wanna kick it. You can spend the night if you want... since you didn't last time..."

I paused "Umm--"

"C'mon! Please?" he begged. "I'm gonna be super bored all by my lonesome!" he cried.

"I'll ask and call you back, okay?"

"I guess!" he sighed exaggeratedly.

I hung up the phone quickly and laid back on my bed. _Huff, I'll ask my mother if I can go. I don't want to be stuck around here all day. _Standing up I shuffled down the stairs to see my mother laying on the couch, channel surfing. "Hey mom, can I spend the night at my friend's?"

"Which friend?"

"Matt."

"He sounds nice. Sure." _Wow, way to know who your kid's friends are. _I rolled my eyes at her, remembering her rant on how "my father's friend's kid was a bad seed." _And now she doesn't even care to ask if its the same Matt or not. _

"Thanks." I muttered and walked back to my room. Quickly I dialed Matt's number and told him "She said I could so I'll be there soon."

"Yes!" he shouted "Okay-okay! Get here soon!" he hung up quickly.

_He's such a dork. _I thought smiling and hurried to get my things together. "I'm going now! I'll see you later." I called to my mom as I walked out the door.

"Kay, see you later Mihael."

A smile spread across my face as I walked vigorously to Matt's house. _I feel really excited for this for some reason. _Soon after I thought that I found myself rushing through the short cuts Matt took and finally I was knocking on his door. "Oh Mello." he said calmly.

I looked at him suspiciously "Have you forgotten why I'm here?"

"I think its quite obvious I have." he raised his eyebrows "I'm just kidding." he opened the door, inviting me inside. "I'm really glad you came over. My dad had to take Near home so I'm all by myself... Sooo," he started "no one said anything about you coming over here?.. to _my_ house?"

I shrugged "What my parents don't know won't kill them."

Matt slammed the front door closed and locked it dramatically "Big mistake!" he laughed madly.

My eyes narrowed "What's with you today? You seem really giddy."

"Huh? Its nothing." he walked towards me "Lets go to my room."

I followed after him "So I do you wanna check out some crazy shit on the internet or something?" he put a finger to his cheek in thought "Oh! I know do you want to play a video game?"

"I depends. What kind do you got?"

"Umm a couple of Batman games, Tekken, Kingdom Hearts, some sports games." he counted out on his fingers "Really anything you could think of."

"Hmmm." I put a hand to my chin.

* * *

"Hey you're totally cheating at this game!" I growled at him.

"Its not my fault you're a noob." Matt rolled his eyes.

I glared "How do you know all of these combos?"

"Years of practice." I pushed the off button on my controller and turned off the game.

"Opps." I smirked "Turned it off on accident."

Matt rolled his eyes again "That's okay, we've been playing for a long time." he set down his controller. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you want to."

"Do you think I'm a freak?" he looked at me very seriously, so I knew not to joke with his question.

I shrugged "I use to kind of think so but now I really don't. I just think you're Matt."

He perked up at my answer "Thanks, I feel better now."

"What's up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that people are just putting up with me... and I defiantly don't want it to be that way with you because" his face flushed and looked to the side "you know." he stated.

"Trust me Matt if I was getting sick of you I wouldn't have come over or put up with for as long as I did."

He bit his lower lip. He hesitantly muttered "But before when we were boyfriends..."

I cocked an eyebrow "You think that's what I was doing?" he didn't respond "I just didn't say anything because I liked you so much."

Matt smiled widely "That makes me happy." he leaned his forehead onto my shoulder.

My face went hot with his movement "Matt, you really don't need to worry."

"I can't help it." he sighed. "You wanna watch a movie?" he sat up.

"Sure." he moved to a shelf of DVDs and took his time before slipping one out. "What did you pick?"

"Its a surprise!" he slipped it in.

"Knowing you its gonna be something weird."

"But its not! Its the Princess Bride!" he whined.

"So much for surprises." I laughed.

His eyes went wide "Opps."

I sat against his headboard and Matt sat next to me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update this yesterday! I was busy and so didn't get a chance... Please forgive me! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Blondie.


	9. A Piece of Cake

I pulled the warm... thing that was wrapped around me even closer. "Mgh." I groaned annoyed and cracked open my eyes to see Matt was actually the one pulling me to his chest with his arms tangled around my head. _Shit. _I looked up at him for just a few seconds, contemplating what I should do. Then his hands moved down my back while softly mewling. My eyes went wide making me spring up and scoot to the corner of the bed.

"Hmm?" Matt sat up his eyes only half open and his hair was pointing in all directions "Whats the matter?" he yawned.

"N-nothing." I answered quickly.

He raised an eyebrow at me "You know what?.." he smiled but then frowned "Nh-never mind. Do you want to do something today?"

I shrugged "If you want."

"Okay!" he sprang up from the bed and ran to his closet. Matt came back out after several minutes, jumping on one foot as he tried to slip a sock on the other. "So you wanna go to L's house?" he stood up right and began to pull his shirt down "It'll be fun! He always has--"

"You're belly button is pierced?" I pointed at the small silver ring.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It was one of the first I got. I also have..." he started to raise his shirt but abruptly stopped "nah you don't want to see it. You probably don't care to know the details of every piercing I have." he said laughing. "But anyway, do you wanna go to L's? I was saying before that L always has something good to eat at his house."

"Sure."

Matt licked the corner of his lip "Get dressed an' I'll call L... if I can find my phone." he walked out of the room. There was a few loud crashes and I could vaguely hear Matt calling "Opps!" _What a dork. _I snickered to myself. Getting up from the bed I took it upon myself to get dressed. _Lets see. _I pulled out my extra clothes and slowly stripped; pulling my shirt off then of course going for my pants. My left foot was getting through the hole when "Okay Pu- I mean Mello! L said--" Matt stopped his coming in the room. We locked eyes for just a second before he slowly walked back out the door and tapped it shut. "... I'M SO SORRY MELLO!" he cried from the other side.

* * *

"I'm really-really-really sorry!" Matt said for the hundredth time as we made our way to L's house.

"Its fine really. Its not like you saw anything. I did have my underwear on."

Matt coughed "Yeah of course!" he waved his hand.

"You didn't see anything right?"

"Nyah." he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow "Is that yes or no?"

"Mgh."

"What did you see!?" I demanded.

He looked at me; face flushed, arms in front of himself in defense and eyes a little teary "I swear... nothing."

_I don't believe you. _"Fine." growling I looked forward. My face began to grow hot and I almost wanted to storm off because of how unfair he was being! _God. I sound like a spoiled little kid. _

"Hey! I can already see L's house!" he pointed at a large (and when I say _large _I mean like big-big! Just a bit smaller then a mansion.) house on the end of the street we were currently walking on.

"Whoa! He lives in there?"

"Yessir!" he declared with a wink "I'd tell you but I-I forget exactly how his family came into money... something about his... umm dad... and grandpa! They were detectives and blah-blah-blah the end." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes "Wow. Now I know who to go to when I need the scoop on someone. 'Cause you just really go into detail you know that?"

Matt stuck his tongue out at me "You-- you--! Uh jerk!" he finally shouted back.

Sighing I said "Yeah-yeah fine. I won't even call you out for that shitty come back okay?"

"Yay!" he cheered and hugged my side "You're nice again!" he nuzzled his cheek against my side making my face flush again.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Lets just get to the house without an _incident_."

"All right. I wonder if Light is the kind of person who gets mad at guests who invite themselves over?" Matt smiled wickedly "I bet he is!"

* * *

"How could this be!?" Matt yelled and tugged his hair dramatically "I planned this so we'd get here so early that we'd defiantly catch you two in like some raunchy position no one ever hears of! Like the... rising... bird... face... at night." Light and L looked at Matt like he had blood pouring from his ears.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked.

Matt crossed his arm and huffed an annoyed sigh "Its nothing. I'll just continue my life unfulfilled." we both sat down at the table L and Light were sitting at.

"Were you trying to catch us making out or something?" Light asked looking rather displeased.

"Pft yeah! Why else would I want to come over when L's hanging with his beau?"

Light's face went bright red "I anticipated Matt coming over so early so Light and I haven't been--"

"Shut up L! f you say anything else I'll-- I'll never do that _thing _again!" L seemed to take a short pause to think over Light's threat before taking a bite of his cake.

_Ugh, I hate hanging out with couples! Its so awkward. _Matt leaned into my ear "If it gets to creepy between them you cough or something and I'll fake a hernia."I rolled my eyes. I peaked over at Matt and he was sipping his cup of tea with his pinky out. "Ouch." he whispered to himself and blew at it. _He's pretty cute... I mean sometimes! When he isn't being a total ya know a dork-ass._ _Damn my newly developed feelings! I can't believe I--_"Hey Mello you want a piece of cake?" Matt held up a huge slice of chocolate cake out to me.

I felt my eyes go wide "Oh Matt you totally found Mello's weakness!" Light laughed.

"Huh?" Matt looked at me strangely.

"He can't resist chocolate at all!"

"That's not true!" I pouted.

Light laughed at me but was interrupted by loud dinging sound "Light will you help me with something?" L asked, with a very strange expression. Light nodded and they left the room.

"So Mello," Matt started slowly "are you thinking what I am?" I raised an eyebrow "They totally left to go make out!" he giggled.

"Whats with you and L and Light?"

He shrugged "I just like to poke fun at 'em." Matt took a bite of his slice of cake "How long have you and Light been friends?"

"Umm since we were little. What about you and L?"

"Well you know he is a lot older then me and actually he use to babysit me."

"Oh I see."

I grabbed another cookie. Matt put a hand to his ear for a few seconds before slamming it on the table "I just realized something!"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh did I say that out loud?"

"Obviously."

"Sorry, I was just thinking something." _How come its so awkward between us all of a sudden?_

Matt sighed loudly and began to eat his cake again "Oh hey you got something here." I pointed at my own chin to show him.

He wiped his chin quickly "Did I get it?" I shook my head.

"I'll get it!" I sighed frustrated. He handed me a napkin and leaned forward.

"Uhh sure." I rubbed the spot quickly "Kay, its gone." I assured.

Matt didn't say anything only stared. _Yeah, he is pretty cute._ I decided. "Me-Mello?" His hand moved to my wrist "I-I" he trembled. "I've gotta go to the bathroom!" he declared standing up straight. He hesitated slightly before moving unsteadily to the door.

* * *

A/N: So... review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Keitaro Takanami and Rie Tanaka.


	10. Paranoid

"Where did Matt go?" Light questioned walking in with a new tray of cakes. He was followed by L who hovered close behind.

"He went to the bathroom."

"Damn!" he muttered.

"What?"

"OW!" Someone shrieked. We all turned our heads to the door. It swung open to show Matt holding his forehead "I hit my head." he cried.

We all rolled our eyes at Matt's nervous laughing. "Pay more attention to where you walk." I growled.

"I'm sorry!" he cried sitting down next to me. "Oh you guys got more cakes!" he started to grab for another. _He smells weird. _

"Hey finish what you started." I demanded and slapped his hand away from the tray.

Matt yelped in pain "Oh mean."

"You're such a baby." Matt stuck his tongue out at me. From the corner of my eye I could see L and Light whispering to one another. _Whats with them being so sneaky and shit today? _"Hey wanna share your secret?" I asked.

Light smirked and L replied "You already know it. You just haven't realized."

"When you talk in coed... its really weird L. Doesn't suit you at all." Matt crossed his arms, shaking his head displeased.

"You two are paranoid." Light rolled his eyes.

"Their doing it again!" Matt cried, stomping his feet. He grabbed onto my arm "Mello! Make 'em stop!"

"Oh god! Ya' know people getting murdered whine less than you."

Matt sighed sadly "Jerk ass." suddenly Matt began to wheeze and cough violently "Exc-ack! Excuse me!" he gasped, before rushing back out the door.

"Looks like Matt was doing it again." L stated quietly making Light nod.

"What?"

"Nothing." L frowned. _He really is speaking in some weird code with Light... about Matt?_

After several long minutes Matt reappeared "I'm sorry about that." he smiled

"You getting sick?" I patted his back.

"Huh? No something just went down the wrong pipe. I'm fine. So on a completely different note have any of you noticed that next week is a four-day-weekend?"

"Hmm I guess you're right." Light nodded "I hadn't given it to much thought."

"We should all do something ya' know? Like go to that street fair!" Matt shrieked with excitement.

"Yeah that sounds fun! It starts Friday, so we should go then." I readily agreed.

L and Light looked at each other "Light and I already have a date to see a movie that day."

"Saturday?" Matt asked.

"I'm meeting Light's family."

"Sunday?"

"We're going to that new cake buffet place." Light answered "And then to my house again."

"Monday?"

"Homework." L and Light answered in unison.

"Ya know, for a guy who said he hadn't thought much about this weekend, you sure have a lot of plans." Matt rolled his eyes then looked at me "You still wanna go?"

I smiled "Yeah."

Matt leaned back into his chair grinning stupidly. I opened my mouth to say something snarky but bit my tongue deciding I had picked on him enough for the time being. _Why do I wanna pick on him so much lately? I'm like a little kid with a crush. _"I'm glad _you two _decided to still go." Light said, leaning forward slightly with his eyebrows raised high.

Matt nodded "Uh-huh. Yes it all makes sense now!" he declared pounding his fist into his hand "You and L are trying to get rid of us aren't you!? Do we cramp your style?" Matt bellowed.

Light rolled his eyes "So paranoid."

L put a finger to his lips "Matt is getting annoyed I'm spending time with Light?" he questioned.

"No-no-no-no! Don't pin this on me." Matt's face flushed "I just don't want to-- ya' know that _thing _we were talking about?... Again." his cheek met his shoulder as he leaned his head in my direction. _What are they talking about? And whats with Light and Matt saying "thing" so much to L? _My mouth dropped when I heard a loud rock song being sung in German. Matt shuffled around before picking his phone out "Oh yeah I have to take my pill for my ADHD."

"You didn't take it earlier?" L asked, shifting on his legs.

"No way it makes me so tired!"

"I didn't know you were ADHD." Light leaned forward onto his elbows as though he were truly enthralled by the next thing Matt was going to say.

"Of course! And I take medication for it. How do you think I'm always in this perfect state of zen?"

"Never mind, you're right." he sighed. "How could I not see it?"

Matt stood up again "Oh wait. Mello you don't mind if we leave right? You can stay if you want. I can come back.

_And hang out with them!? While they're being all gross and couple-ish? I don't think so. _"Nah, its okay. I gotta get home in a few hours anyway."

"Oh right. Well I guess we'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye." they said once again in unison.

Matt and I walked out of the large house talking randomly about things that pooped into our heads. Finally stepping out into the bright light Matt said "And so that's why I wear goggles all the time." as he grabbed them for emphasize.

"Wow that was such an amazing story I don't think I ever want to hear it again."

Matt rolled his eyes "All right douche bag, do you have a better subject of conversation? And may I remind you, you asked me."

"Okay, don't get all insulted." I laughed "I also wanted to ask you about your ringtone. Its German right." I stated.

"Yeah, it is."

"Sprechen sie deutsch?" I asked.

"Say whaaa?" he questioned with exaggeration.

"I guess not." _I shouldn't be surprised._

"Oh Mello do you speak German then? That's cool but I guess its not surprising since your name is German, right?"

"Actually my first name is from Slovenia but my last name is German. My dad is as some people say 'right off the boat'. But actually," I added with a second thought "I think he's lived here longer then he did in Germany so maybe he's not that."

"My people are French!... I think." Matt tapped his cheek. "Oh-oh! Can we get cotton candy!?"

"Now?"

"No when we go to the fair."

"Uh s-sure, I don't see why not." _I believe he has ADD._

"Mello, you don't think L and Light are trying to push us together because of how _I _feel, do you?"

I shrugged "Who cares? I like hanging out with you."

Matt's face flushed "Thanks Mello."

* * *

_He wasn't kidding when he said this medication makes him tired. _I looked over at his sleeping form then at the clock. _Its almost four o'clock, I need to get going! _"Eh, Matt." I shook him "Wake up."

"Hmm? Is the movie over?" he hurriedly sat up.

"Yeah, like an hour ago."

"Sorry!" he smiled sheepishly.

I sighed "I'm gonna get going."

"Okay, I'll walk you out." he jumped to his feet. "Thanks for keepin' me company Mello. I would have been totally lonesome if ya' hadn't. And I don't really have a whole list of people to call on like that." he explained as we walked out to the front of the house.

"No problem." I stepped outside. Pausing I turned to him "W-well bye." I moved forward wrapping an arm tightly around him for a hug. Soon I felt as though it wasn't enough and wrapped my other one around him too. His arms were firm around my waist.

We pulled apart and I noticed how Matt's face was red once again "Bye Mell." he waved slightly.

I nodded, turning to leave. _All right. I'm done denying it and reducing what it really is. I have a huge crush on that kid._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yay Mello's admitting his true feelings! ;x; Just in case you're wondering the name Mihael is from Slovenia and there is a German last name _like_ Keehl. And I have no idea about Matt's name so yeah! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Warlocks.


	11. Perfect Insanity

"Matt's not here yet? Where is he?" I sat down across from L and Light. It became a normal thing for all four of us to eat lunch together since they had started dating.

Light shrugged, leaning his head against L's shoulder. I sighed annoyed at Light's flaunting his relationship status. _I don't think he's doing it on purpose but it still pisses me off! _My face burned as Light wrapped his arm around L's. "He went behind the pool. By that janitor's shack." L put a finger to his bottom lip "That reminds me. Can you give him this?" L took out a phone "Matt left this with me."

Light gave L a strange, almost pleading look. "Sure."_ Anything to get out of here. _I took the phone from him and stood up. I walked passed the gymnasium and locker room to the pool. _Why is he even over here? _I walked around to the back of the fenced off pool.

Then I heard Matt laughing hysterically "Oi that's true!" he rasped.

_It smells like cigarettes. _I cleared my throat as I rounded the corner "Matt?"

He spun around quickly with a lit cigarette and a pale cloud escaping his lips. "Oh Mello you scared me." he handed the cigarette to another guy. "What're you doing here?"

"Your phone." I handed it to him. _Matt smokes cigarettes? And who is this guy? _I glared at them.

"What?" the guy laughed "Is this another scavenger trying to bum a cig too?"

"Uh no thanks." I waved him off. Looking at Matt his face was flushed and he was trying his best, I could tell, not to make eye contact with me.

"Thanks for bringing me my phone. L-lets go an' eat lunch. I'll see ya' later Stan." he waved.

He smirked "If you need another you know where to find me." he placed the stick between his lips.

"Mmhm." he answered him then turned to me as walked off. "S-so," Matt started "d-id you know that I smoke?"

I looked over at him sternly and his eyes went the opposite direction "No."

"I-I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry about? I don't care what you do." I heard his breath catch. _Was that to mean?_ "I'm sorry." I muttered. _Its not true anyway. Why do I have to be such a dick to the people I like? _

He nudged me with his elbow "U-uh are we going to the fair right after school today?"

"Yeah-sure. Unless you need to do something."

Matt shook his head "Nope. I got everything I need. I'm excited!" he swooned.

We sat down across from L and Light "So you guys are still going to the fair." Light commented.

"Of course! Its been the highlight of my week!" Matt squealed.

"Good." Light smiled wrapping an arm around L's neck. He nuzzled his ear and I faintly heard him whisper something. _Sharing secrets again and being totally annoying with their constant stupid kissing and cuddling. _I scowled.

"Mello." Matt looked at me sadly "A-are you mad at me?"

I closed my eyes, exhaling deeply. "No, I told you I don't care what you do." Light and even L seemed to be giving me a dirty look "I like you to much to get hung up on the little things." Matt flushed deeply. He bit his lip "Are you guys sure you don't wanna come too?" I changed the subject "Its opening day for that movie so its gonna be crowded."

"No way! I've been dying to see this movie." Light proclaimed. "_You two _should just have fun." _Wait a minute. I see whats going on here. They know we're both crushing on each other! They're trying to set us up!_ I looked over at Matt. _But how do I get back together with him without seeming like some kind of douche-bag that doesn't know what he wants? _

The bell for class rang loudly through the school, signaling class was to begin again "I'll meet you by your last class, okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing boss." Matt sprang up and walked to his class.

* * *

"Jeez! Its like classes right before a long break are twice as long, ya know?" Matt whined as he stretched his arms. "Lets drop our shit off at my house and then go to the fair. Since its on the way."

"Sure." we rushed through the same backyards Matt said he always did. _He looks so excited. _I smiled but then frowned.

He slipped out his keys, quickly unlocking his front door "Mello, you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why not?"

Matt shook his head "Dunno. You look tired. We can go tomorrow, ya' know?"

"No way! I'm fine." _Just trying to be careful about what I say now._

"Okay-okay." he sighed. Matt swung the door open and threw his back pack into the front room of his house. It landed with a loud thud "Didn't go as far as I wanted." he stepped aside for me. _I think he wants me to through my back pack too. Ain't gonna happen._ I placed my own pack below the window next to the door "Aww." he whined "I wanted you to throw it."

_Can I read this kid or what? _I smirked "Sorry kiddo." I rubbed his mop of hair.

"Oh, don't!" he cried, throwing his fist in the air "Do you know how long it takes me to get my hair to look like I haven't tried to do anything to it!?"

"Obviously not very long." I pulled my hand back to my side.

Matt opened his mouth but then bit his lip "You know of my beauty regime and still you mess up my hair." he smoothed down his bangs.

I laughed at him "Oh shit Matt you're so cu-" _No-no-no! _"weird!" he gave me a melancholy look "You know I mean that in a sincere way."

* * *

By the time we made it to the fair the sun was already starting to go behind the mountains that surrounded the small town we live in. "So what ride do you wanna go on first?"

"Something crazy and scary!" Matt looked around at the rides that surrounded us on either side "That one!" he pointed to a large covered ride that had a sign naming it _Perfect __Insanity! _

"Sure." I followed him to the relatively short line "Its not very crowded yet." I commented.

"Maybe it will be later." Matt proclaimed with a tilt of his head "Everyone likes to see the rides all lit up."

I nodded in agreement "We're next." I sighed.

"Yay!" Matt clapped his hands together "I'm so excited!"

"Okay. You two." the man running the ride pointed to the empty cart rolling up. We slid into the cart "Keep your feet inside the ride, don't stand up and, well you two have been on a ride before. Just don't do anything stupid." he slammed the bar to seal us inside. We rode off.

"AHHH!" Matt screamed in my ear.

"The ride hasn't even started yet." I growled.

"Oh calm down! I'm only fuc-AHHH!" this time we both began to scream as the speed of the car increased and the glow-in-the-dark paintings began to blur. "Holy shit!" he screamed but also laughed. His hand found mine on the bar and grabbed it tightly.

Then the ride stopped abruptly and the already dim light went completely black. "What the hell?" I questioned. _Is it supposed to be like this? _

As I thought that a voice over an intercom said "We're uh, having some technical difficulties. So if you'll bare with me, please. Oh! and do not get out of the cars because the ride might start again at any second."

Matt's hand gripped mine unbelievable tight "This place is pretty friggin' scary, huh?"

"You're scared?" I smirked.

"Y-yeah. I'm j-just a little afraid of the dark." I looked at him in the dark "Don't give me that look!" _He knows me pretty damn well too. _"Its not uncommon!" after several long minutes Matt began to mutter to himself "If we get out of here soon I'll totally quit smoking! I swear God or Jesus or Buddha!...whoever is listening!"

"Ya' know, God knows you're crossing your toes."

"Pft! Now he does! A-hole."

"Yeah," I started, beginning to agree with Matt's fear "we get out of here in the next five minutes and I'll tell you something I've been keeping from you." I promised.

Matt's fingers loosened on my hand as the ride began again "W-what? What is it?" he sounded a little panicked. _Damn. Should I really tell him how I feel?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So-so-so will Mello tell!? Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Disturbed.


	12. Is There Anybody Out There?

Matt ran into the crowd of people that seemed to triple in size the few minutes we were on the ride "Matt!" I called after him. _He's totally overreacting. _"Get back here!" I demanded.

"No way, you bastard!" He yelled back. _I didn't think he'd get so mad when I refused to tell him my secret. _Matt ran around behind a large roller coaster, shouting something but I couldn't hear him because of the roaring of the ride and screaming of the people.

"C'mon." I growled as I rounded the corner. He stood in front of a large contraption with his face in his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder that he just shrugged off.

"Leave me alone." I opened my mouth but he continued "That's what you want to do anyway, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your secret. You don't want to tell me now because its something like that huh? You hate me right?" he asked, voice cracking.

"No that's not it."

"Then why won't you tell me?" he trembled.

"Because i-its stupid. You don't want to know."

His head lowered "You won't tell because its something about how you don't like me."

"That's not it." I assured.

"Then why won't you tell me? You're going out of your way to lie and not tell me." he sighed. After a long pause Matt asked "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I raised an eyebrow at him "When you slept over at my house you were saying things in German... that's really how I knew you spoke it." _Actually thinking back on it, it was kind of weird how he just jumped to that conclusion. _"You were saying my name and something like 'Ic-ch m-maag ihn-n.' What does that mean?"

I flushed. _I was saying that in my sleep? Even before I admitted it to myself. _Instead of denying it I sighed in defeat "That means 'I like him.'" his body went still. "Its only been recently but I've really been noticing that I do like you." I paused "Like how you like me... if you still do that is."

Matt turned around to look at me, his face was streaked with tears that he tried desperately to wipe away "You don't think I'm gonna take you back so easily, huh? After what you did!" I moved closer to Matt and wrapped him in my arms.

"Its okay Matt. I don't blame you."

"You asshole!" he gripped my shirt with his fingers and leaned his forehead against my chest. "Mellooo!" he weeped. "How could you do this?" I laid my cheek in his soft, rusty colored hair.

"I'm sorry. Really I am." I moved my right hand to the back of his neck "I understand if you don't want to date me again."

Matt pushed away from me "Th-that's not it! I-I'm jus-st so-ngh-happy! But like I said," he rubbed the tears from his cheeks "I'm not gonna just take you back. You're-- You're going to have to prove that to me that you really wanna be together and not just to have something you lost." he put his pointer and thumb on his chin "I know!" he pulled me with towards the crowd of people. "Lets get something to eat first and then I know the exact perfect way to show me you really want to be with me. That is, you'll do anything right?" he asked me.

I nodded "Just about." _I really want a second chance. I know I can be a good boyfriend this time around, since I really like him now. _

"Good." he pulled me to the long aisle of different food places "First you're going to buy us something to eat." he declared with a mischievous smile. _A relatively easy request. _I decided.

"Sure. Where to?" I asked.

He looked around. "Ohhh!" he sighed dramatically "I think I'm in love!" he ran over to a stand "Get me this please?" he pointed at a picture.

"Here." I pulled out some money for him "You get it and I'm gonna go get something from somewhere else." I laid a hand on my stomach "I don't like the smell of something around here." Matt grinned at me and nodded his head. I turned, walking a few stands over I decided to get a shish kabob. _Yumeh. _I thought and began to walk to where I left Matt. He was now sitting happily, kicking his legs with a paper bowel in his hands "So what did you get?"

"Curry." he mewled. "Wanna try some?"

"Nah, its okay." I sat down next to him. I began to rip off a piece of my shish kabob.

"C'mon!" Matt frowned deeply "You said you'd do anythin' I asked and this is one of the things I want!" he held a spoon to me.

I furrowed my brow but took the spoon "Okay." I placed it in my mouth and swallowed the spicy chunks. "Yuck." I gasped and stuck my tongue out.

"Thank you." he muttered and began to eat again rather happily.

_What is that he wants me to do? _After a short and rather silent snack Matt sprang up from the seat with my elbow gripped tightly in his hand "Where we going now?"

"Its a surprise!" his grin seemed even wider then before. Then he stopped in the middle of the walk way. "Okay, to prove you really want to be together you're going to ride that." he pointed behind me to a ride with seats set in a circular arrangement. At first the ride seemed to only move like a pendulum but then it went straight up and the seats spun. _Oh shit. _"Its a relatively easy request don't you think so?" he asked me as he guided me to the line Oh! And the last part of the deal is that you can't throw up." _Usually rides like this didn't bother me at all but I had just eaten and something wasn't sitting right because even as we walked over here I was feeling a little sick but I thought it was from just the anticipation of Matt taking me back. _

_So I'll be honest. I don't remember a lot about the ride because I was concentrating so hard on not throwing up so thankfully it was over before I realized. _

I held my stomach trying to soothe the bubbles that threatened to overflow. "Hello?" Matt waved his hand in my face "Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me." He gave me a confused look when I didn't answer "Is there anybody out there?" I turned my head slightly and he smiled cheerfully.

"Matt what was in that curry?"

"Mushrooms and--" I blocked out the rest of what he said. _Fuck me! _I ran back around the ride to back and let a flood lose that burned the back of my throat. _Mushrooms make me sick._ _Damn. And I failed his challenge! He won't take me back now._

* * *

A/N: Ha! Mello's more concerned about getting back together then being sick! xD Aww they're weird! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Pink Floyd.


	13. Buried Myself Alive

"A last wave racked through my stomach as I let the final flood escape from me. _Damn it! I've buried myself alive__ and there is no way to get out of it with Matt and I together. _"Mello?" Matt patted my back. "Was it the ride?"

"Th-the mushrooms made me sick." I gagged.

Matt's eyes went fearfully wide "Mgh." he sighed "I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head "No, I am. I didn't do what you asked me so you won't take me back."

"Oh," Matt closed his eyes and turned his head. "Then I guess I have no choice." he reached his arm around to my shoulder and leaned his head against my arm "I'll have to give you one very last third chance. Its fair right? I mean wouldn't me giving you mushrooms be like some sort of interference?" he pursed his lips "So what you're gonna do this time is," he paused cheeks going a little red "Okay so if you want me back, you're gonna have to ask."

"Huh?" I groaned, bewildered by what my ears were telling me.

"If you want me back you're gonna have to ask!"

"Wh-what?"

"You haven't asked me at all if I'd take you back."

I blinked several times "S-o will you take me back?"

"Nicer than that." Matt demanded.

I bit the inside of my lip. _He's really asking for it. _"P-please take me back Matt."

Matt snaked his arm under mine and held me up "Yeah, I guess I will. If you promise not to give up on me so easily." he smiled broadly "So, Puddin' do you wanna go back to my house?"

I couldn't help but smile at the nick-name he had given me. "Sure." _Its actually not that bad._

"Will you stay over tonight?" he asked as we walked out of the fair. We earned a few glances from the people surrounding us but ignored them. "Please Mello? We can spend the whole weekend together." he let go of his hold on me to put his hands on his cheeks "We can do real couple things for the first time!"

My hand moved onto Matt's shoulder to steady myself "We can think about all of that later. I'm still not feeling good."

Matt frowned "I'm sorry Puddin'! Please don't be angry with me because I really didn't know that mushrooms did that to you. I hope you won't hold it against me."

"You seriously think I would have asked you such an embarrassing thing if I was gonna be mad at you? 'Take me back?'..." I added with an angry mutter.

"Mello." he patted my back "You're such a drama queen. You should have just used your common sense and just asked in the first place but you didn't." he shook his head. "You really did prove yourself to me. Its just sucks we can't seal this new relationship with a kiss."

"Yeah." _Damn my weak stomach._ We walked quietly. "So I guess L and Light will be pretty happy when they find out we finally got together."

"I think we should play it like we aren't though."

"Hmm, that would drive them crazy."

"It'd be funny!" Matt sang. "Oh yeah. Mello?" he asked.

"What is it?"

He hesitated "W-will you hold my hand?"

I nodded "Yeah." My fingers met the palm of his hand slowly moved to intertwine our fingers.

"I'm happy again, Mello." I gave him a questioning look "I mean I was happy with being friends but being boyfriends just gives me this feeling of ecstasy. Even more so now that you want to be with me."

"Hey," I stopped and turned to look at him seriously "I don't think that I ever really told you how sorry I was. I mean that... I really shouldn't have said yes. Not that I'm--"

"Mello, I get it. I mean how I did ask you was kind of shitty of me but whatever! Its all in the past! So we don't have to think about it because we're together for real now."

"Awh Matt." I placed a hand over my face "Ugh. Lets just agree we were both wrong and call it a day."

Matt nodded "Okay." he grabbed onto my hand again. "So," he began, swinging our hands quickly. "lets do something tomorrow... if you can." _Pft. I'm gonna do something with him no matter what. _"What should we do? Oh wait! Do you still not wanna talk about it? I'm sorry--"

"No." I shook my head "What do you want to do? You can pick since" I looked him in the eyes "you're the one that brought us together."

I could tell, even in this dark, his face had gone totally red "W-u-uhm" he stuttered "Lets-s... Mello!" he cried "Its to much pressure to pick myself!"

"Its fine. We'll think of something later then." Our walk soon came to an end as we made to the front of Matt's house. "I gotta make a call."

"Why?"

"So I can stay over."

"Oh right." he smiled.

I pulled my phone out (A/N: Okay so the next conversation is italicized because its supposed be Mello and his dad speaking in German. I thought it'd be weird to put the whole thing in German then translate it. Anyway I'm rambling. Carry on!) _"Hello Miheal."_ my father grumbled.

_"Oh hi dad. Can I stay the night at my friend's house?" _

_"Who is this friend?" _

_"His name is Matt."_

_"Is this my friend Robert's son?"_

_"The mechanic?" _

_"Yes." _he said sternly.

I looked over at Matt's big green eyes _"N-no. It's not."_

_"Whats with the hesitation? Are you lying to me Mihael?"_

_"No! I just wanted to be clear."_

_"Hmm, well go ahead. I'll pick you up in the morning."_

_"No! Its just... we were gonna do something tomorrow."_

_"Fine. Call me when you want to go home. Bye."_

_"Bye." _I closed my phone and grinned at Matt.

"Oh Mello you're so cool!" he swooned. "Its so awesome when you talk like that!"

"Pft, I know that. Do you have any mouth wash?"

Matt put his finger to his chin "I think so. Why would-- Ohhh! Mello you horn-dog!" he punched my arm. "Trying to make out with me already."

My face flushed at his quick observation "N-no! I just don't like the taste in my mouth."

"Its in the bathroom." he pointed over his shoulder. Matt ushered me up the stairs and opened the door to the bathroom. His eyebrows rose high onto his forehead as I walked in. He opened a cabinet only to be greeted by at least a dozen empty and half full orange prescription bottles. "I don't like to throw anything away." he answered my look. "Here." Matt handed me a bottle of listerine. I unscrewed the cap and filled my mouth with the stinging liquid. After rinsing my mouth a few times Matt joined in saying "My mouth is getting all bad tasting." and stuck his tongue out at himself in the mirror "Huh, maybe I'll get my tongue pierced?"

"Why?"

He smirked at me in the mirror "It makes things that feel good feel better." Matt raised his eyebrows at me.

"Teh, I'm the horn dog you say." I shook my head and began to rinse my mouth out "Fives times should be good." I said to myself.

"Yeah! You took long enough doing it!"

"I did not." I followed him into the hallway. Matt bumped shoulders with me when he opened his bedroom door, making me smile.

He ran into his room and canon balled onto his bed. He moved on his side and patted the bed "Lay down with me. There are so many things I wanna ask you."

I moved down next to him "I'll answer anything you want."

"Aww Puddin'!" Matt swooned. He nuzzled his head against my shoulder as his right arm moved to my back, giving me a tender tug closer to him. I bit my lip. _Shit! Should I have nick-name for him too? _"Tell me all about yourself. And don't spare the details!"

_

* * *

_

A/N: Any-who next chapter is gonna be more about Matt and Mello's past! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	14. Fragile

"I guess I'll start with the basics. My name is Mihael Keehl. I don't have a middle name and can't really remember how I got my nickname." I sat up to continue. "I'm fifteen--"

"I already knew that!" Matt interrupted.

Frowning, I continued "I was born in December." Matt sat up, he leaned his head against the wall "Uhm... What else do you want to know?" I asked, having run out of things to tell.

"Do you have any siblings?"

I shook my head "No."

"Whats your favorite thing to do?"

"Favorite thing to do would be" I paused to think "reading as long as its good."

"Whats your favorite book?"

"Night even though its depressing."

"Oh! Favorite thing to eat?"

"Defiantly chocolate but I don't eat it very often."

Matt smiled "How about your favorite memory?"

"I think it was when I stayed with my Grandparents for a week." I smiled at the memory "They're so different from my mom its hard to believe she came from them. Anyway" I said to get back on track of the story "they took me fishing. We didn't catch anything but I just had so much fun. I'm sorry I'm not very interesting."

"No way! Its very insightful to your personality. Whats your favorite color?"

"Hmm, red." it was silent as Matt took several minutes to think of something else to ask "How about you tell me about yourself now?" I asked "You can ask me things later too."

"Okay." he tilted his head "I'm Mail Matthew Jeevas. I absolutely loath my first name which is why I only go by Matt."

I raised an eyebrow "Why do you hate it so much?"

"M-my mom named me after the guy she is married to now." my eyes went wide "My dad didn't know that until she left him though." his face went solemn.

"Wh-whats your favorite color?" I asked to change the subject.

"Green." he smiled sadly.

I bit my lip. _What should I say? _"Matt," I started. He looked at me with a pleading expression "tell me?" I muttered. For some reason it felt right to ask it but Matt's eyes weld up as his head sunk below his shoulders.

"I hate her for giving me this existence." he turned his head to look away from me "Please do a few things for me while we're together. Don't make me talk about _her _but when I do please listen." Matt looked at me "Another thing I wanna say is th-that I-I'm scared of you."

"What?" I questioned, flustered.

He nodded "Its because I still am not sure if you really, truly want to be with me or not. I don't really think you'd do something like that but then again humans are strange. They like to have things they've lost ya' know?" _Wait... Is he really talking about me or his mom? Maybe both of us._

"Matt, you've gotta believe me. I _want _to be with you." He nodded his head slowly. "Since I found out about your fragile... state of mind all I've done is try my best to be careful with you." I scooted toward him and placed both my hands on his shoulders "I guess I should start acting like a boyfriend." I moved to sit next to him "One time when I was little I hid from my mom because I was mad at her for something. So I stayed in the closet for a long time. I don't know how long, I fell asleep. When I finally came out she didn't say anything to me and then I realized she didn't even notice I was gone."

Matt's arm slid around my hip "Why'd you tell me that?"

"I dunno."

He laughed "Dumb ass."

"Why do you like to get piercings so much?" I asked, thinking of a new question. _His father kinda told me but I'd like to hear his answer._

"It cheers me up. I get them depending on how much-- how sad I feel. The outer pain kind of numbs the inner. So if its not that bad usually my ear otherwise somewhere _else._"

I raised an eyebrow at him "When did you start doing this?"

"Uhmm I think about two years ago."

"How many do you have total?"

Matt shrugged deeply "I'm not sure. Hold on a second." he pulled out his fingers and began to count out "Okay my lip is two, right ear I have four, left is three, eye brow, my belly button" he added all of these on his fingers "and finally my hips." he held out ten fingers "So thirteen total!"

"Hips?"

"Yeah you're right I think that would make it fifteen."

"No I mean how did you-- do _that_?"

"Oh!" he smiled like his "normal" self "Here look." he pushed away from me and held himself up with his knees. Matt pulled his shirt up a little to show me his sides where a spike was driven into the skin on each hip.

I pursed my lips "I see."

"Mello, do you not like 'em?"

"Hmm? No, that's not it." I reached for his hand.

"Since I met you I haven't gotten a new one." he told me this as if it were a truly embarrassing thing. "And I've really only had one instant when I wanted one." he grinned. Matt smoothed his shirt back down and sat next to me. He pulled my arm around his shoulders. "Mello." he sighed. "P-please don't..." he trailed off.

"'Don't' what?"

"Huh?" he asked shocked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." It became quiet again. I tried to think of something else to ask him but he started again "Mello, what do you like about me? I mean like, I know I'm weird so I just wanted to know..." Matt looked across the room "what's attractive about me?"

"Oh!" I gasped "Well there are a lot of things. Like you're c-cute." I stuttered "And even though you've had such an _unfair _life you're still such a-- good natured person." My eyes crept to the corners of my eyes to peek on him but I couldn't quite see "I like that your smart too." his head tilted into me. "You're also..." _What else? _"I like that you gave me a second chance even though you're scared."

Matt turned to me "I'm sorry. That was a really 'Fishing for complements' move huh?"

I shook my head "No. I think it was perfectly reasonable to ask that."

He moved in front of me "I'm getting tired." he sighed "Its been a pretty good day." I ran a hand to the right side of his face and nodded in agreement "Hmm." I shifted closer to him and wrapped my opposite arm around his arm to his back "Yeah." he whispered before I even hesitated or asked. Nervously I moved my lips closer to his. _I wonder if it'll be like before? _I pulled him closer to me. Our lips met lightly with a soft chaste kiss. Once again I did feel the stinging cold of his studs but other then that the kiss was very different from the few others we'd had. Our kiss was soft but my hand ran up and down his back and was tempted to go even _lower _but stopped myself. _Don't want to fuck this up too. _We pulled away from each other. Matt smiled at me "Puddin'." he tapped my cheek lightly with his palm.

_Quick! Think of a nickname. Nickname, nickname-- Oh! _"Pumpkin Pie." I leaned back into his lips.

* * *

A/N: Matt's official nickname is Pumpkin' Pie! Well anyway, review thank you please!? You guys have been totally awesome with the alerts/favs/reviews but I am greedy. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Sting.


	15. Crazy

Matt still had his arms tightly around my torso, mine were around his shoulders. I sighed and rubbed his back slightly. _I can't believe he is still asleep, but I can't wake him up. He looks so... cute. _"Mgh." Matt shifted against me and yawned "Puddin' you're awake?"

"Yeah, I've been awake."

"That's what happens when you fall asleep to early you friggin' nerd." he grumbled.

I smirked "You tired me out, Pumpkin."

Matt opened one eye "How did you pick 'Pumpkin Pie' anyway?"

"How'd you pick 'Puddin''?"

"Touché Mello." he moved his head to crook of my neck "Kiss me again." he demanded.

I rolled my eyes "I'm not gonna do that! I have morning breath and so do you."

Matt sat up on his arms "You serious?" he frowned but then smiled. He curled his arms into himself and scooted closer to my chest "Warm." he cooed "You're taking me on a date today." he said decidedly.

"When did you decide this?"

"When you fell asleep. So you're taking me." he smiled.

"Is that a demand?"

"Please?" he begged, singing the word and grinning innocently.

"Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged "I don' care."

"That's helpful." I rolled my eyes.

"We could always have sex." he stated bluntly. My face flared as he laughed "I'm just kidding!"

I cleared my throat. "Don't joke about that to a fellow teenager... who is your boyfriend."

"Awwww it sounds so legit when you say it like that!" he swooned and pulled half of himself onto my back, hugging me tight. "Do you wanna watch a movie again?"

"Whats playing?"

"Well this is more my idea; we can get something to eat _and then_ watch a movie here." Matt raised his eyebrows. He crushed our lips together quickly and sprang up to his feet "Get up lazy! We have shit to do!" he started to jump on the bed "Hurry!" he whined.

"All right! You pain in the ass."

He jumped off the bed "I'm going to the bathroom!" he called.

"Yeah! Take your meds and I'll be there in a sec."I pulled my phone out to call my parents. _"Mihael." _my father greeted. _"Do you want to come home?"_

_"I'll be home later. Matt and I want to do some things today."_

_"Mihael, you have always been very forward about your liking both genders. So what I want to know is __are you... romantically involved with this boy?" _I bit my lip nervously_"I just want to know__."_

_"I-I am."_

My father sighed deeply _"We will talk more about this when you get home." _I nodded my head as the phone clicked.

"Mello!" Matt screamed "Come here!"

* * *

_I've always been one of those people that hates when people make out in public but how can I resist when Matt looks up at me with those big, adoring eyes? _"Puddin'." he smiled "Won't we get in trouble?"

"No way." I leaned over him and kissed him. After reserving a table at a nearby restaurant we decided to hang out in the bookstore to kill time. _Really its not like anybody is around here. Who goes to the bookstore on the weekend anyway?... Well actually a lot of people but there were planty of secluded places for us to sneak off to._

"What if they give away our table?" he kissed my chin.

"Plenty of time." I growled. Resting my hand on a shelf, I tried to lean over him better.

"I knew it!" I heard a triumphant cry "See L! I called this weekend!"

"Only after many failed 'calls' Light." L muttered.

We looked up to see L and Light standing over us with pleased looks. "There goes our whole plan of never telling them and making 'em go crazy." Matt giggled.

"Yeah, it would have been fun." I agreed.

"Puddin'!" Matt pulled our cheeks together "You sounded so evil when you said that!"

I placed a hand on his back "What are you guys doing here anyway? I thought L was gonna meet your family."

Light exhaled sounding displeased "My dad had to go into work suddenly, its been like that a lot since we started dating."

L put his finger to his lips. "Perhaps Misa has found out?"

Light shrugged "What are you two doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Mello's taking me on a date!" Matt proclaimed and pinched my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys going to tell us how you two got back together?"

"No." I muttered.

"What? Were you guys tricked into the tunnel of love?" Light put his hands on his hips and leaned forward, eyebrows raised.

"No!" Matt interjected "It was much more embarrassing! Well," he paused "for one of us anyway."

Light's lips went in the shape of a V. "Oh? Do tell?"

"N-"

Matt took a deep breath "We got stuck on this ride and totally thought that we were gonna die!" _We? _"So I promised the big guy upstairs that if we got out that I would stop smoking and Mello promised he would tell me a secret which happened to be that he likes me too." Matt playfully tugged my hair. "Long story short I have not smoked since!"

Light laughed and L looked a little amused too as he moved a pointer finger over his lips "Why would you promise something like that? You know karma is just gonna bitch slap you for that." Light said between fits of laughter.

"Shut-up! I didn't think the ride would start again like it did."

"When would you have admitted it then?" Matt asked.

I shrugged "At some point when the crush was just so awkward I had no choice. It would go something like a kiss stemming from something awkward like one of us tripping. Then I guess I'd really have no choice."

"Aww!" Matt pinched my cheek again "You see? This is why I'm totally in _like_ with Mello!"

"In _like _with me?"

"Yeah." he sighed with an adoring expression. "I thought the exact same thing!... Uh-err I mean its what I wanted to happened. But hey we still got together in a pretty cliché fashion." I nodded. _I have to agree. I didn't think this kind of stuff happened. _

"Oh-oh!" Matt bellowed "You two should totally hang with us!"

"Matt," L sighed closing his eyes "you're on a _date_."

"Oh yeah that's right." he licked his bottom lip. "Sorry Puddin'."

"We'll see you later." Light nudged L's arm "Lets go."

As they walked away I swear on my life I heard L ask "Why don't you have an endearing name for me?"

Matt kissed my cheek "You're really affectionate, you know that?"

He shrugged "I told you I like you." _Hmm._

"Do you want to go see if our table is ready, Pumpkin Pie?"

He smiled "Okay." We walked out of the store. I exhaled deeply as we stepped outside and zipped up my coat once the chill hit me. Feeling his eyes, I looked at Matt "I've kind of been thinking that your hair is really _pretty._"

"When was the last time you ate? Because you're sounding like a total dolt."

"Hmm!" he laughed "I just wanna say what I'm thinking more _this time_ because last time I felt like you didn't want to be together but I didn't say anything. So I'm gonna say more of what I'm thinking and you have to too!"

I opened my mouth to ask something but paused. Matt exhaled a deep cloudy breath with a dazed look making me drop the question. "Alright. I promise." _How he's been acting today. He makes me feel... weird._

* * *

A/N: Sooo some good news is I have a new joint account with a new Death Note fic if any of you are interested and the link is on my profile. ;D Also review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Gnarls Barkley.


	16. I'm a Fake and Empty With You

Matt pulled me on down for another kiss, instead I moved to his neck. "Mmm." he squeaked. I dug my teeth slightly against his skin.

"Hmm, how long do we have?"

Matt craned his neck to the left "Like ten minutes." he sighed.

"Hello!?" I heard someone call "Matt are you home?"

"I guess it was more like ten seconds." he pushed me off of him "I'll be there in a second!" he called, smoothing his shirt down.

I followed him to the living room to see his father waiting by the front door "I need your help with something, Matt. Oh hi Mello." his father said quickly as we rounded the corner.

"What is it?"

"Go get my tool bag from in the hallway, you know the one?" Matt nodded "I'd do it but the shoes." he pointed at his dirty boots.

Matt sighed "Sure." he turned, leaving me and his father alone.

"So," he started "you two have been spending a lot of _time together _these past two weeks." I nodded "And your parents are okay with that?"

I swallowed at the memory of "telling my parents" about Matt.

* * *

_**"Mihael," My father started, sitting across from me "how long have you and this boy been dating?"**_

_**"About a day." I answered truthfully. **_

_**His face seemed to drain of any sort of anger he had "Oh." he sighed "I want to tell you, since this is your first relationship, your mother and I will not tolerate any hanky panky. This also means no affects on your grades either." my ears began to perk. **_**Is he really going to let me have a boyfriend? **_**"You're old and responsible enough for us to trust you like this." he crossed his arms "We would like to meet... uh Matt was it? Soon."**_

_**I nodded. "So you told mom?" I asked at the lack of her presence.**_

_**"Yes, she asked me to have a talk with you."**_

_**"A tal-? Oh! No, I'm good on that." I waved my hands.**_

_**He nodded in agreement "Yes, at your age I know kids these days are very... **_**aware_. But y_**_**our mom will ask what I told you... make up something good."**_

_**I rolled my eyes "Sure thing."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yeah! They were fine." _The only thing is soon they're gonna demand to meet him. _

"Hmm."

"You wanted this one right?" Matt held out a large bag.

"Perfect!" he swooned "Okay, I've gotta go again. This car if fucked!" he sang. _They are defiantly related. _

"You've been leaving me home quite a lot lately." Matt put his hand on his chin. "Have you been displeased with my work? No wait a minute! Is this because I dropped that axle on that guys foot!? Because he was totally being a bitch about it! It wasn't that heavy!"

He laughed "Mello didn't tell you? I hired him to baby sit you."

Matt's eyes went wide "That's not funny!" he yelled.

"Make sure he is in bed at a reasonable hour. He's already cranky." he whispered to me "I'm out of here, I'll be back at 5:30-ish. So don't do anything I wouldn't you two." he slammed the door.

Matt leaned his head against my side. "Mello," he kissed me softly "again." he exposed his neck. I moved back down, kissing the bruised skin. I began to gnaw again making him moan. He pulled me with him onto the couch, "Mgh. Keep going like before." I ran my hand inside his shirt, resting it on his hip. I bit the flesh cruelly "Oh!" he arched into my touch, hugging me. "Puddin'." I felt a chill rack my spine. _What's this feeling I'm getting? _"Hey, why'd you stop?"

"Matt?" I pulled up to look at him "Doesn't it seem like all we do is make out?" Matt raised an eyebrow at me "Is it supposed to be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head "Sometimes when you get really affectionate I feel like you don't mean it. Like you only do it because you think you should or something. It feels... fake." I admitted.

"I'm a fake?" he wheezed suddenly on the verge of tears. "We're supposed to be affectionate with each other! You're the one that has to be asked to do anything!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I _always_ _ask _you to kiss me or hold my hand!"

"That's not true."

Matt sat up from under me "Pretty much. You've only took it upon yourself a few times."

"Well I don't think all we should be doing is kissing."

"What do you want to do then? Tell me!" he demanded. I scowled at him "I thought we were fine! Why are you all of a sudden so mad a-and--!"

"I'm not mad." I tried to defend.

Matt moved his legs close to his body "Then what is it?"

"I just don't want it to be like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this is all we do! Kissing and then more kissing!"

"Aren't we... all right though?"

"It feels-- weird."

"Why does that bother you?"

"Because I know you don't mean it!" I yelled. "Lately whenever you call me 'Puddin'' it feels so empty. Are you really happy with me?"

"Of course! That's why--!" he cut himself off "That's why I try to show you that I care about you whenever I think about it, but still it doesn't get through because... I guess I don't make it feel real. Like you said, I'm empty."

I sighed. _Great. Now you've made him feel bad when all you wanted to do was get a point across and make Matt be himself. _"You could be empty and I can be right here empty with you." Matt looked at me confused. "Or you could be hollow and I can be right here hollow with you."

"What do ya' mean?"

"I mean I'm s-sorry." I muttered, making sure our eyes didn't meet. "I didn't mean it how it came out. You always seem like you put on this big smile to hide behind and I don't want you to do that with me." I looked at Matt "That's all I meant."

He smiled at me "Its okay. I asked you to tell me anything bothering you so... So I'll do my best to really ya' know." his face slowly sank into a monotone expression but I could feel even more warmth from his gaze. Matt held his arms out and leaned into me, giving me a loose hug.

I laid a hand on his back "I'm going to have to go home soon."

"I know. I don't want you to."

"Me too." I laid back on the couch with him on my stomach. "I wish you could come over."

"Mello... you told your parents you have a boyfriend, right? That's-- me?"

My breath hitched "I'm s-sorry." I admitted again. "Its not fair but they wouldn't let me be with you if they knew it was y-."

"Its okay. I understand." he interrupted.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't decide between song titles this chapter so I picked both! Anyway I've got something you're gonna like ready for the next chapter. So review thank you please!? ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	17. Just Impolite

Matt's head lolled against my shoulder before snapping back up. It dipped forward, settling there for a few seconds then slowly he turned to me "I'm tired!"

"Hmm?" I cocked a brow "Why is that? You're usually up longer then me."

He sighed "It's this medication." Matt plopped himself onto his side and hugged me. "It's only ten!" he cried. "So I'm just gonna take a power nap and I'll be up in like twenty minutes!"

_Its been about two hours since then so I'm going to sleep too. _I slid down so we were face to face. _Damn. I love how he looks all tuckered out an' shit. _I kissed him chastely one last time, finally I closed my eyes for some much needed sleep.

My eyes cracked open as the bed shook lightly. _Is it an earthquake? _"Mgh!" Matt sighed and moved his face into his pillow. _Oh it's just Matt. Is he cold or something? What's with the shivering? _"Meh-nn!" he cried. _Wait! Is he crying? _I reached my hand out to his neck and opened my mouth about to say and touch him when "Mello! Ngh." he cried, still shaking against the bed "Faster." he added with a whisper. _No way! Is he having a wet dream about me? Or could it be he's mas-- _I thought retracting my hand. "Damn." sat up from the bed. "This is hard to do without waking him." he muttered before standing up. I grabbed his hand on reflex "Mello!?" he screamed.

"You were seriously doing that?" I asked about to laugh. I could see Matt's silhouette looking away from me "Without me? It's just impolite." I added cocking an eyebrow, even though I knew he couldn't see.

Matt leaned forward "W-what did you say?"

"Well, we have been dating for awhile now. Eventually we're gonna _need _to do _something_." I reasoned.

"Aww Mello." he sat back on the bed. He crawled over me on his hands and knees "I'm already hard s-so you just," Matt leaned over to switch the light on "I mean I should--" I crushed our lips together. Matt moaned, gripping my shirt tightly. I even felt his member rubbing against my stomach. Smirking, I grabbed it. His eyes went wide "Oh my god." he whimpered.

"Does it feel that good?"

He leaned into my face with his eyes closed. "It's weird when it's somebody else, is all."

Matt shuddered, he drooped into my neck. His breath came out in deep shaky puffs. My own dick twitched as he bucked into my hand. "Hmm." I sighed.

"Oh right!" he sat up and hastily moved his hand down my pants. I sprang up from the bed as made contact with my member "Mello." he giggled, massage my hardening member with the tips of his fingers. _He's right, it does feel weird. _"Mmm." he slid his hand around it, taking hold of me. I rubbed my thumb over his tip and groaned as he squeezed mine.

Slowly, I began to pump him. He bit his bottom lip in response and fell on top of me. "Matt, I can't move when you're laying on me."

"I'm sorry." he pushed off of me.

"Here." I grabbed his shoulders and laid him under me.

Matt smiled "This is how it should be anyway."

"Hmm?"

"Well you're the top, Mello."

_Oh right. _I thought. My right hand made it back to his cock, I took up the task of pumping him again. He moved his hand down to my own engorged shaft but I knocked it away "No, I've got a better idea." I moved my dick against his. I had to stifle a moan as Matt's eyes rolled back, his hand gripped the sheets and his mouth opened but nothing came out. I did it again managing to get a strangled gasp from him.

He sat up slightly to slip his shirt off, Matt pinched one of his already hardened nubs. Enticing me to tighten my grip and buck again. He reached for my own shirt "Mello," he whined. "it feels s-so good!" Quickly I pulled it over my head and returned to Matt's cock. He kicked his shorts off as he pulled close to me. _Oh I should take mine off too. _I thought without _really_ thinking.

I moved away from him just long enough to slip my own pants over my hips. It hit me while I threw them over the side. _This is going to be the first time we see each other naked like this. _I paused to look at him. _I have a feeling if I don't pause to remember it now I'll regret it. _"Matt I-I--" I paused looking over his slim body, it left me at a loss for words.

His eyes went wide "Yes?" he prodded.

"I'm really happy being with you."

"Oh," I wasn't sure if I imagined it but he looked a little disappointed. "me too." he moved his legs tight around my waist "Keep going. You're little maneuver has gotten me _really _close." he moved our lips together as I began to rock our hips together. "Mmm!" he moaned at each of my thrusts. "Mello! Oh, I-I'm cumming!" he whispered frantically. His head fell back onto the mattress. Looking between our bodies I saw his cum splattered on his stomach and my hand. Matt was still as his breath caught up to him "I'm sorry Mello. I came to soon, huh?"

"Its alright." I assured. Suddenly it hit me. _Wait how am I gonna get rid of my erection? There's no way I'm gonna fap in front of him. _I sat back on my legs. I closed my eyes feeling rather confused, until I felt_ it._ "Uhh!" my eyes went wide and I looked down to Matt's rusty mop on my lap. "Matt you--" he cut me off by settling his lips over the head of my dick. I ran my hand into his hair as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue ran over my cock. A shiver ran up my spine as once again it really hit me that I was getting my first blow job from the first guy I ever dated or kissed for that matter. The thought made a warm feeling settle in my quivering stomach "Matt, fuck!" I groaned.

"Mello you have to be quiet or else my dad is gonna wake up." he warned.

I nodded "You're just so good, Pumpkin." he smiled slightly. Matt returned to my cock sucking it tight. I clamped my teeth on my lips to stifle the louder noises threatening to escape "Matt," I cooed "I'm gonna cum." my hands made their way to Matt's hair, grabbing on tightly as I came inside his mouth. Matt pulled away from me coughing loudly. He wiped at his face and I noticed it was my cum he was wiping away. All I could say was "Wow."

Matt laughed "Yeah," he agreed "Wow yourself." I was almost tempted to ask where he had learned how to do that, but I was afraid of the answer.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update last week and even this update is a little late but I've been super busy and this was the first time I've had a chance to update. But I didn't want any of you to get scurvy so here's a lime. :) Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Plushgun.


	18. Liar Liar

It had become more common for me and Matt to go off by ourselves during lunch instead of hanging around L and Light. At this moment we were tucked away in a very secluded area of the school. "This weekend lets sixty nine." he muttered.

"Don't say stuff like that at school!"

"I'm sorry." The past few weeks Matt had become a little _to _horny. I guess I couldn't blame him, we had been doing a lot more "intimate" things and it was hard not to think about it all the time. Of course sex hadn't entered the relationship yet but, that'd be the next thing, right? I think I'm ready for it _with_ him. I mean I'm really starting to-- uh yeah. "You've just gotten so good at it!" he sat on my knees, leaning forward he looked at me raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I smirked "Ya' know you could offer a guy an actual date before jumping into his pants."

"It's a given that we'll do that!"

"I'll think about it then."

"You're stingy!"

I sighed "Yeah but my boyfriend is a little perv." I poked his nose.

"Oi! You're using the smoking spot to make out with some guy now?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice.

Matt's breath hitched "Oh, h-hey Stan." after Matt said his name, I recognized him as the guy Matt use to smoke with.

"I haven't seen you much lately."

"Uh yeah. I've cut back a lot." he smiled sheepishly at him, making me glare.

Matt moved from off my lap. "Hmm, I guess that's good." Stan moved a stray blonde hair from in front of his gray eyes. He pulled out a small box and lighter from his pocket "Do you want one?" he shook the box at Matt. I looked at him hoping my thoughts of "If you do I'll kick you in the stomach." got through to him. Matt shrugged his shoulders at me then looked at Stan, raising his hands in a dismissive manner "All right. I hope you don't mind if I just chill here for a sec though."

"Of course not!" Matt exclaimed. He moved around to the other side of Matt and sat close to him. I clenched my fist "Oh wait did I ever introduce you? Mello this is Stan, Stan Mello." he pointed at both of us.

Stan smirked and leaned over Matt placing a hand on Matt's knee as he stretched the opposite arm for me to shake. "Pleased to meet ya'."

"Hmm." I shook his hand begrudgingly. Stan moved back but kept his hand on Matt's knee for a second longer. _What's his fucking deal!? And why didn't Matt say anything? _Stan placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it.

"So Matt how's that cut doing?" he asked exhaling a cloud. "Is it infected like you thought?"

"Oh-uh n-no. It's better now." Matt rubbed his arm.

"What cut?" I demanded looking into Matt's eyes, but he seemed reluctant to share.

I heard Stan scoff from next to Matt "He didn't tell you? He got a cut on his arm the other day while he was helping his dad out." _So that's why he's been wearing long sleeves lately. _After a few silent minutes Stan sat up, crushing the stick against a wall then placed the remain back in the box. "I've gotta go, I'll see you two later." he walked away.

I turned to Matt "Why didn't you tell me about your cut?"

"It's not a big deal." he moved his sleeve up. "See?" he showed of a thick, deep red line. Matt looked at me with his monotone expression. "Oh no! He forgot his lighter. I'll give it to him."

"No!" I grabbed his wrist "I'll do it." I took the lighter from his hand.

"Uh s-sure."

I stood up "Alright, I'll be right back." I walked around the small shack we were behind, but it only took me a quick second to spot him. "Hey!" I called after Stan.

Stan turned around, smugly greeting my an "Oh?" he moved his hands into his jacket pockets "What is it Melvin?"

My face turned to stone "It's Mello."

"Whatever." he waved his hand. "What is it you want?"

"Here." I threw the lighter at him which he easily caught with one hand. "And also, if you so much as look at Matt like _that_ again I'll kick your ass." I threatened.

His lips curved up. "Well-well, you're more ballsy then I figured for a nerd-ass with your reputation." I frowned but stood my ground as he stepped forward, slipping yet another cigarette between his lips. "But he's made a promise to me that I'm determined for him to keep so," he lit the cigarette with the lighter "don't be to surprised about anything that might happen." Stan threw the lighter back at me. I caught it in my left hand. "I'll see you later... _Puddin'._" he cackled as he turned around.

Scoffing I turned back towards Matt. _Why the fuck does he hang around such an asshole? Wait! What could have Matt possibly promised this fuck-wad? _"Tch." I grumbled, slipping the small purple lighter in my pocket. I walked back to Matt who was still in the same place. "Hey, Pumpkin." I smiled.

"Hi!" he chirped. Almost skipping to me for a hug.

"Can I ask you something?"

Matt raised an eyebrow "Sure. Why not?"

"Stan mentioned something about a _promise._" Matt's eyes went wide "What was he talking about?"

"I-uh dunno!" his eyebrows went up in a cheerfully apologetic way. _Liar. _"Ya' know that guy's a few circuits off! But then again I guess I'm one to talk." he knocked on his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!" he nodded. _Liar!_

I looked at him for a long minute "If you--" I looked up as the bell for class rang. "Damn."

Matt kissed me quickly before running around me "I'll see you after school! Kay?" he waved. I nodded and waved back. _He's lying. What is it he promised?_

_

* * *

_

"How were your last classes?" Matt asked

"Fine." _How am I gonna get him to spill? _"I don't have much homework today."

"Me too! I was surprised 'cause it's Tuesday and stuff."

"Yeah? How're your classes?"

"Can't complain, like I said no homework!" he beamed "I can get some work done!"

"Hmm." _Maybe I can just ask him again. _"I was also kinda wondering if you remembered what Stan was talking about."

Matt hesitated "N-no."

_I guess I have no choice. _"You're lying aren't you?"

"No! He's just messing with you! I swear."

"Just tell me the truth. I'm not going to be mad."

He sighed and muttered "You will."

I raised an eyebrow "So you do know what I'm talking about then?"

Matt sighed in defeat "Yeah." he licked his left lip piercing before moving his fingers to grab his ear. "You'll just think I'm crazy for promising this but I-uh--" he paused to take a deep breath. Matt looked down so his bangs covered his eyes and he clasped our hands together "Don't take this the wrong way. I promised this before we met or I ever saw you and had that crush. I told him that we-- him and I-- we-" _'We' what!? _"Well, I said that if I didn't loose my virginity by the summer of my freshman year that me an' him could do it." My eyes went wide and I stopped in my tracks. "Please don't be mad Mello! I said that forever ago because well, I didn't think it'd come! And he was kind of pressuring me at the time. Anyway we're together so I'd never keep that promise!" Matt grabbed my hand with both of his "Mello?"

I pulled my hand from his and moved an arm around his neck to pull him close to my chest. "Don't worry Matt. I know you're a one man loon." Matt squeaked happily and hugged me. _That's not that far away, really. It already the middle of April. If I'm ever going to admit how I _really_ feel, it's going to have to be soon. _

* * *

A/N: Once again I'm really sorry for not updating last weekend! I have so many essays due this month, its crazy! But summer is almost upon us, then I'll be all yours. :3 Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	19. Just a Little

_Since he admitted that "promise" to me, Matt and I haven't talked about it again. I guess it's okay though, I mean what else is there to say, really? I still can't help but be worried though. I trust Matt about not keeping it's just I **don't** trust that fuck-ass Stan._ "What're you thinking about?" Matt asked, ripping me from my state of thought and back to his room.

"Not nothin'."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Matt leaned his head against my shoulder "You look mad." he sighed. "Please don't think about _it _too much. After all you're the one I-I-- I'm with now."

I kissed his forehead "I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking how much I hate this heat." I lied, rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Matt licked his lips before sitting up from me. "Do you want to do something?" he asked laying back on his bed.

"Not really. I don't feel like doing anything."

He sighed "Okay." _It really is hot._ I closed my eyes, feeling some sweat down my back. Sighing I began to slip it off and over my head. "What are you doin'?" Matt gasped.

I looked over at him "What?" he looked down at his lap, his face slightly red. "You can't seriously be embarrassed about my shirt being off?"

Matt swallowed "N-no. It's just you look really good in this lighting."

"Do I not normally?"

"No! It's just--" he sighed "I-I think I should tell you something."

"What?"

"W-well, I suppose it's time for me to say it now that," he paused looking back down at his lap. "I want to tell you that- that I--"

"Hey!" Matt's father burst into the room "You guys want some ice cream or something?" Matt's head snapped back to look at his father. "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Matt exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow "All right. Well do two want anything?"

Matt looked at me questioningly, I shook my head and he replied "No, thanks though."

His father nodded. "Okay." he tapped the door shut. Only a second had passed before he opened it again, glaring. "Hmm." he closed it again.

"He is so weird." Matt shook his head. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"You were rambling about something just a little. Now c'mere." I wagged a finger at him and he crawled over to me.

* * *

Matt shifted against me, bringing his arms up to rest on my chest "Mello what do think about us... uhm ya' know having sex?"

I bit my lip "I don't know. Honestly, I wouldn't mind doing it with you. It just seems like at this time it may not be a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I placed a hand on his head "my parents for one and then we are still pretty young."

Matt's eyes welled up "But," he muttered shaky "S-Stan is going to--"

"Are you really that worried about that? Listen, I won't let him do anything to you, I swear." I moved my hand down his back. "I promise, okay?" he moved his forehead against my chest. He was silent for some time though I could hear his deep breathing and feel his shaking against me.

He took a deep breath "You're right! I won't mention it again. I'm really sorry I keep bringing it up." he grinned before moving his nose to mine, giving me a gentle Eskimo-kiss. _What's going on? Why is he so concerned with this? It makes me... mad when he won't tell me the truth and just hides behind that smile of his. _"Oh I'm so tired now."

"Matt, are you... _feeling_ okay?"

"Yes," he breathed. "I'm just tired." he repeated with yet another grin.

I sighed "All right then. G'night."

"Mm-hmm." he shifted against me and slowly his breathing became steady. I moved my hand down his back, slowly rubbing his back. Really, I was doing this for his and my own sake and what I mean is I knew he liked it and it calmed me down too, for some reason.

_Ugh Matt, why don't you ever talk about what's going on in that head of yours? I don't think you really know how much easier things could be if you spoke up once in awhile. I promised you I'd never get mad at you as long as you were honest with me. Like about that thing with Stan, I really wasn't mad. Ugh! Why can't I just tell Matt this? It shouldn't be this difficult to tell the person you're... falling in love with this kind of stuff! I should tell him about how I want to have sex with him and he should tell me about why he's so worried about Stan._

_I don't want to just have sex with him so he doesn't have to keep that promise. I want him to want to do it! That's the real reason I'm so skeptical about it. Having sex with him, it should be done when we both come to this mutual feeling. So does he feel the same? What if he doesn't yet? Damn. He's not the kind of person to just _**_want_** _to have sex. _"Ngh. Mello your hurting my back!" Matt pushed his body away from me. I realized that at some point I had stopped petting him soothingly and began to claw at his shoulder blades.

"S-sorry." I moved my arm from him, close to my chest.

Matt tangled and twisted a leg around mine, sighing deeply. "S'okay... mmh... Pudd--" his voice broke off.

"Yeah, I know Pumpkin Pie."

* * *

Matt sighed and repositioned himself against my side, exhaling deeply out of his mouth. It was pretty late in the morning, though neither of us had worked up the energy to say something. We had both been awake for about an hour, only taking deep content breaths. That was until Matt began with some rather good news. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you yesterday!" Matt jumped from my side and onto his legs.

"What would that be?"

His lips turned up into a wide grin that I could feel was true "My therapist is talking about taking me off of my anti-depressant medication. It still might not be for a little while and even then it'll take awhile to wing me off but still!" he threw his arms in the air to emphasize his thrill.

I smiled at this "Good, I'm very hap- no... proud of you, Matt." I rubbed his thighs with my palms.

His grin lowered down to a gentle smile as he moved to lay on top of me. Matt looked me in the eyes as muttered "Well, it's thanks to you Mell."

"What?" I blurted in surprise.

He nodded, shaking his mop of hair "Yeah, I don't think I would have ever started to feel this good if it hadn't been for you! I feel so... so... not at peace exactly, more like there is somebody else aside from my dad an' L who cares about me. I feel... accepted!"

Closing my eyes, I let a small laugh loose "Of course! I'll always accept you. In fact I care about you as much as you do me." I admitted.

"D-do you? R-really?" he stuttered. And I nodded at him.

* * *

A/N: Yes, finally I got my report done so I can UPDATE! Anyway review thank you please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	20. Pussy

"Mello," he moaned close to my ear. "Mmh!" I moved down his neck to his chest. My hand glided down his side to his hip, Matt arched into my touch. He gasped when I licked his neck. "I guess it has been a awhile since we've had time alone enough for something like this, huh?" he chuckled, pulling his arms around me.

I hummed in agreement before going back to work on his neck. Matt moaned again as he leaned his head back. I licked his jugular swiftly for good measure. "Here," I placed a knee between his legs splitting them apart. Quickly he caught on and wrapped them tightly around my hips. "Yeah, ya' got the idea." Matt smiled slyly and kissed me. "Mmm." I moaned lightly into the kiss.

We pulled apart looking, Matt kept his arms on my shoulder to keep me at a close distance. "Uhm, Mello?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at me nervously "You care about me, right?" I nodded. _Where is he going with this? _"The-n please, will you have sex with me?"

"Matt," I started, feeling my heart thumping nervously against my ribs. "you know I want to. Are you really sure?"

Matt sighed, looking at me with his wide eyes. His lips turned into a straight line and his brows went up "I'm telling the truth. I want to do it. With you!"

How he said that it made my heart stop short and electricity shot through my veins. My face felt like it was on fire as I smiled and said "The fuck with it! Lets do it." he smiled.

* * *

When it comes down to it it's like you've forgotten everything you've ever seen in a porno or read on the internet. "How should we start?" Matt questioned.

"I guess I should get you ready." he nodded in agreement. I ran my hand slowly down his bare skin, stopping on his pelvis. My hand lingered on his hip before moving to his hardening member. I grasped it tightly, rubbing my palm against the base.

"Mgh!" he groaned tilting his head back and spreading his legs widely. Matt whimpered feebly, crying out my name. How sick was it that these pathetic acts of his were really... turning me on? "Unh Mello!" he cried again. He looked down at me embarrassed. I knew he wanted more, and I was almost ready to give it to him. _Who knew I could be this sadistic? _I parted my lips and Matt bit his own expectedly. I even stuck my tongue out to further his anticipation, I licked my lips before closing them tightly. Matt's eyes went wide "Mello, what're you doing?" as asked.

I raised my brows high "How 'bout you tell me what it is you wanted?"

Then Matt began connecting the dots and his mouth dropped. "Y-you know!" he cried, wriggling his hips. "Don't make me say."

I frowned, sitting up to look him in the eyes. "Say what? I really don't know." I couldn't help but smirk at his slightly trembling lip.

"M-Mello,"

"Yes?"

"Mello will you get me ready b-by" he looked down himself and tried to ask again "by giving me a- uh-a blow job?"

I felt my eyes go up "Of course." Matt let his head fall against the pillows as he sighed relieved. I moved back to his body, wrapping my arms around his thighs and holding them close to my shoulders. My tongue emerged from between my lips once again, but this time I gave his throbbing member a gentle lick. Matt screamed.

He grabbed my hair as though if I did anything else I'd kill him. "Mello, oh god again!" I opened my mouth, rubbing his shaft against my tongue as it slid inside. "Mm-hmm! Fuck... nyaa!" he moand when I began bobbing my head. Matt began to mumble incoherently, once in awhile I caught things like "Mello!" or "Deeper!" He was just so helpless looking it was almost to much for me to stand. He was turning me on so badly my whole body was aching. Matt's legs loosened around me, "Mello s-tart entering!"

_Entering? That's right. _I pulled up, a trail of saliva ran down my chin. "All right." I agreed, placing a couple of dry digits into my mouth. Sucking them tightly and moistening them. I gave him a "Are you sure?" look to which Matt ran a hand up his chest while moaning encouragingly. Deciding my fingers were wet enough I placed them down to his entrance. My chest tightened as the nervousness caught up to me. Licking my lips one last time I pushed my finger inside of him.

"Unh." Matt grunted. I watched his face carefully for signs of distress, but after only a few minutes he seemed to be enjoying it. "Mmm," he sighed "Mello."

I slid the second one inside of him. Matt gasped loudly, tightening around my fingers. "Matt," I started "Relax." my tone was warning as I slowly began thrusting my digits inside.

Matt exhaled loudly, "I'm sorry." he sputtered "I'm nervous."

He moved his arms to his sides and closed his eyes tightly. "Relax." I repeated. Just then I got an amazing idea. I moved his dick back inside my mouth. _Okay, so it's not the most original idea in the world but Matt calmed down and shrieked my name._

"Mello! Oh fuck!" he screamed in an exaggerated way. I started moving my fingers again as I licked up his shaft. "Yes." he cried. Rubbing his inner thigh to distract him, I began to scissor my fingers. Matt gasped loudly. "Oh shit! Mello enter me!" he begged.

"No." I said flatly. Matt looked at me as though I'd said something utterly stupid. "You're not ready yet."

"Wha-what the he- I think I'd know better then you! Don't be a pussy! Take me now! Don't you see I'm ready?" he looked on the verge of tears, which convinced me otherwise.

I moved back down to his weeping erection and began working on it again as I continued my fingering. Matt continued to protest, insisting he was ready for me but, still I added a third finger. He groaned at the intrusion, stopping his begging while I thrusts the three fingers. "Matt," I sighed.

He nodded his head vigorously, "Please,"

I removed my fingers and his body seemed to relax against the bed. I moved over Matt, kissing him. His piercings pressed against my bottom lip in a messy kiss. "Mmm, Matt." I moved down his body to lick from his belly button and up a few inches, just below his chest.

"Mello!" he moaned. I grabbed my aching member, pressing it against his entrance. "Hurry!" Matt encouraged, so I pushed slowly inside. He moaned loudly, clinging to me.

"Holy shit!" I groaned, slowly easing myself inside of his tight ass. Once I was inside enough I paused. Matt was biting his lower lip, eyes still shut. "I-is it okay?"

"Yes." he squeaked. Opening his eyes a stray tear trickled down his cheek. It made me smile, I don't know why, but it did.

So I decided to listen to him "Okay." I began to rock my hips in a slow steady pace.

Matt eventually reached down his body to stroke his dick "Mmm, a little harder." Even though I was dieing to tease him again, I decided against it. Instead I complied and thrust my hips harder at him and began to grind against him. I was surprised by his reaction though, he seemed to be in utter bliss with his eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Mello," he gasped "keeping going like that it feels amazing!" he said hysterically.

Leaning down I kissed him deeply, forcing my tongue between his lips for a taste. I moved to his ear, whispering "Fuck, you're tight." holding his hips tightly in my hand and pressing my thumbs into the skin above his piercings.

Matt didn't respond like I thought he would to this, in fact he went silent for awhile. Then he muttered "Mello, you idiot." I looked down at him, disguising my shock with a cold face. "I told you to enter me sooner." he mewled.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I'm gonna cum." he whispered, making my eyes widen. _Already? _Matt hugged my neck "Mello!" he cried shaking against me and moaning loudly. He tightened around me unbearably as he came on our chests. When he seemed to calm down I stopped my thrusting and started pulling out. "No!" Matt demanded "You have to finish!"

"No way. I can tell you're already too sore s-"

"No!" he wrapped his legs around me tightly. "Then I'll be- I don't want to not be a virgin without you. So you have to finish."

"It's no that big of a deal." I said despite my dick aching as if to say "Are you kidding?"

Matt's eyes widened "Yes it is! It's not fair to you." he yelled and he began sob incoherently.

I pulled out the rest of the way, Matt hissed before starting up yelling again. "Matt it doesn't matter because I love you." I admitted. "And I don't want you to be in worse shape."

Now he really began to cry. "I love you too!" he hugged me close to him.

My heart tightened and I smiled "It's not like we won't ever have sex again." I kissed his cheek "I'll always remember this as the time I lost my virginity, regardless."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked the lemon! And review thank you please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Rammstein.


	21. Candy Pop

"Can we try again this weekend, please?" Matt pleaded, holding his hands together. "I know it'll be better this time around!" I smirked at him. Everyday at lunch this week he had asked and promised me the same thing.

I leaned my head even harder on the building I sat against "Sure."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to last long enough to make you cum." Matt sighed, laying against me.

I kissed his forehead "Don't talk like that. It was my fault." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I bit his ear playfully as he wriggled in my lap and giggled. Matt settled after a few seconds "Maybe I'll gauge my ears next." he muttered to himself.

My lips tightened around his lobe "No." I stated flatly. "Don't get anymore." I licked his ear.

He leaned his head back against my chest. Matt became deathly silent and he seemed to stiffen against me as a response to my comment. Finally he took a deep breath to break the silence, "I won't! I was just thinking out loud." his ear slipped from between my lips and he rubbed it gently. "I've j-just... You make me happy." Matt muttered incoherently.

I moved my cheek against his ear "Hmm?"

"You know? I told you I get 'em when I'm sad. But I haven't felt like getting one since... that time we 'broke up'... Or doin' anything else like I use to." Matt placed his hand on top of mine. "A few years ago I use to hurt myself to feel better."

"Cutting?" I blurted.

"Sometimes. But then my dad asked me if there was some way else that could make me feel better, that my meds weren't doing. That's how the piercings started." I kissed the back of his head. "Heh, it always kinda gave me a high." he turned around in my lap, looking me in the eyes. "Don't worry about it though, I promise I've totally stopped doing everything!" Matt leaned in close to my lips "So don't worry about me doing something like that!" he kissed me chastely. "But never stop worrying about me, please!" he smiled lightly.

Matt nuzzled against my neck. "You know I won't." I grumbled. "Do you want to come over to my house?" asked remembering some news from this morning.

Matt's eyes went wide in shock. "Are you serious?"

I nodded "I wouldn't joke about this, Pumkin."

"Of course I wanna!" he bounced on my lap. "Oh Mello, I love you!" he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I love you too."

"B-but what about your parents?" his eyebrows went up in confusion.

"Don't worry." I assured.

He settled back against me "Tell me, what's the occasion that allows me to make an appearance at Mello's house?"

"My parents are going out of town."

"Oh yeah?" he inquired. Matt seemed to lose some of the excitement he had.

I patted his back "You know someday _it_ won't matter; my parents will understand, but for now, please don't be hurt."

Matt made an annoyed sound "I know, I've told you a million times I don't care!"

"Then is it something else?"

He shook his head "Nah! It was just, ya' know, reveling a secret like that it's got me all stomach-knotted."

"Okay." I ran my fingers through his rusty colored hair.

"So," he started after a long pause. "I'm excited to see your room an' stuff!" Matt moved his arms around my hips.

I smiled at him "Me too."

"Issho ni itai!"

"What?"

Matt looked at me surprised, "It's from that song! Ya' know Candy Pop?"

I shook my head "I don't know it."

He frowned "From this moment on it's our song, so you better get ta' know it!"

Sighing annoyed I said "I thought our song was gonna be True Blue, because of that-"

"No way! That song isn't even romantic!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Today I was going directly home after school. I had to get several things for Matt's visit ready and- "Hey Mello!" somebody called interrupting my train of thought. Turning to look I saw Stan jogging to catch up to me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat.

"Oh-ho!" he sang "Attitude!" Slowly his lips went up in smug smile "So, I noticed that you and Matt finally fucked."

My eyes widen at his comment but I caught myself in time. "What makes you say that?"

"The way he's been sitting this week." he laughed. "I just wanted to let you know that it's not gonna stop me from getting what he promised."

"There isn't anything left for you to take! He gave it to me!" I yelled. I saw his smirk widen, so I took a breath to compose myself. "There is no point."

Stan's mouth opened to say something, but he paused to roll his eyes and said "If that's what he told you."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

He shrugged "You should ask him yourself. I'm sure you don't want to hear it from me."

"I'm gonna kic-"

"Whoa-whoa!" he put his hands in front of himself "Don't get all huffy an' puffy at me. I didn't put a gun to his head and make him promise this stuff to me." _I'm sure it was something like that though. Matt's not the kind of person to- _"Anyway, I guess I'll see you around." he waved and took his leave.

"Wait a minute, get back here!" I demanded, rushing after him. He started to speed up, running around to the other side of the school. He turned a sharp corner, but I was hot on his trail and ready to threaten him again when I saw where he was going. "Matt!" I gasped at the sight of the two of them together.

"Oh hey, Puddin'." he grinned widely. "I thought you were going home right after school?"

"Yeah." Stan agreed with a wide dip-shit like smile.

_Okay Mello, don't play his game just saty cool. _"I was but I decided not to. Instead I decided to- to walk you home!"

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Matt cooed as he rushed to my side. He locked his eyes with mine and muttered a "Bye, Stan." before turning to leave with me.

I turned to look at him, mouthing "I win fuck-face."

* * *

A/N: I'm SO sorry I didn't update last weekend, I didn't feel good. =/ But I'm outta school! And I'm super excited about writing the next chapter! Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Soul'd Out and Heartsdales.


	22. Paralyzed

"Aww Mello, your room is so cute!" Matt flapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Cute?" I repeated.

"Mm-hmm!" Matt walked along the walls for a few minutes before plopping down on my bed. "C'mere, Puddin'." he wagged a finger.

My lips went up "Ya' got it babe." I crawled over his body, then crushed out lips together.

Matt bucked his hips against at mine "Mmm!" he whimpered. "Mello," he tilted his head back into my bed. I kissed at his neck, then licked at his Adam's apple, up to his chin. He shivered against me and asked "Aren't you ready yet?" Matt ran his hand down my hips, inside of my pants.

"Uh yeah." _It had been a few days since Stan had said there was more to their deal. It was becoming harder and harder for me to concentrate during our intimate moments. Once or twice I got so distracted I started to imagine Matt and Stan together, making me bite Matt really hard. Still, I wanted to believe that there was nothing else. So I continued on with him, and today I brought him home with me today, like I had promised._ "Take your clothes off."

_On an entirely different note I was starting to get really into being the... what did Matt call it? Seme, I think. It was getting to be pretty fun._ "Mell!" he gasped, bringing me back to what we were doing. He wriggled under me, pulling his shirt off. "Mello, are you nervous?"

_ME nervous? I'm supposed to be asking him that! _"No." I snapped. "Just lay back and let me work."

He laughed, but then quieted as I moved my hands to his pants. I unzipped them, nimbly pulling out his cock. "Unh." Matt was half hard already but I knew this wouldn't do. I began to rub it in my hands and was about to put the familiar organ between my lips when he said "Seriously, Mello? Don't you remember what happened last time?" quite huskily.

I rolled my eyes. "Then get hard." I rubbed his tip with my thumb.

"Mgh!" his eyes went wide and he kicked his pants off the rest of the way. "I don't need any of that fancy stuff right now, just enter me!" It was incredibly sexy, how he said that. Then to add onto my building pressure he sat up, with his legs around my hips. He ripped my shirt off and began to mess with my belt buckle. "You're so-" he broke off with a fit of giggles. "Sorry, I guess I'm more nervous then I thought."

I raised an eyebrow "Well, what am I then?"

"You're _big_." he purred seeming to be back in the right mind set. I moved my hand down to my erection.

"Yeah? What else?" I questioned with smirk.

Even though Matt's blush deepened, he continued "Y-you're so fucking hot, Mello!" I began to pump my shaft a little faster. "I can't wait for you to enter me again! And make me cum like you did the first time." I looked down at him for sometime as he continued on in his words.

"Okay." I whispered. Matt laid back down on the bed, he widened his legs for me. My heart really began to pound as I gripped my erection to enter him.

"Wait!" Matt suddenly yelled "Y-you have to get me ready first."

"Oh yeah. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Matt sighed "Well, don't take a long time again." I brought my hand up to my lips, taking in two of my digits. I licked each one, soaking them both generously before moving them back down to his waiting entrance. "Unh." he hiccuped once I pressed a finger into his tight ring of muscle. "Mello," he sighed, moving against my finger. I pushed in deeper and he groaned loudly. "Hurry." he whimpered. _Even though I didn't get to cum last time, that doesn't mean I'm going to rush anything. _I rolled my eyes, "Add another finger." he begged, rubbing his nipples with his fingers

I sighed "Alright."

Matt muttered "Don't act like you don't want to." between gritted teeth. "I know you're excited too!" He moved his knee against my hip "C'mon Puddin'!" he bucked his hips at my fingers. I bit the inside of my lip at his action. _Fuck. _"You wanna enter." he stated. I looked at him, he was so in tune with me. For some reason, starring at him in this moment I could honestly say I was in love with him. Not that I didn't already know this, it just seemed like for the first time I was noticing how hard I had fallen in a relatively short amount of time. "What is it?"

"Nothing." I smirked. Matt moved against me again and moaned softly. "Can't you be patient at all? I'm trying to set a mood here."

"It's set, I promise you." I began to tug my digits from his body, slowly. "Finally." he grumbled, licking his lips seductively then pausing to lick his right piercing.

Once again I gripped my aching erection in my hand, leaning forward I felt my tip move inside the tight rings of muscle. Matt gasped and my vision went a little hazy. "Unh, Ma-tt." I groaned. "Shit." his fingers dug into the bed sheets and I moved my hips forward still going slowly.

"Unh, Mello!" he cried, wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him deeply once I was sheathed completely inside.

It took me a second to find my voice and ask "Does it hurt?"

Matt nodded, making his rusty colored hair fall over his eyes "But it'll feel good again soon! Like last time." he brushed his bangs back with his fingers. "Oh Mello." he sighed. "You can move now." I nodded and grabbed his hips, moving out then thrusting back in. Matt moaned "Mello, oh a-a little harder."

My teeth sunk deeper into my lip, it was torture. He felt so good around me, it took every ounce of will power to not go as hard as I could and now he was asking for it! A small part of me cried loudly for me to, but the rest knew I shouldn't. "Mm, y-yeah." I grunted. I thrust my hips harder inside of his lithe body.

"Sh-hit! Oh fuck!" Matt began to shriek. "Awh my god! Mello right th-here!" he arched his back and his hard member pressed against my stomach.

That made the more sadistic side of me come out. "Hmm? Y-yeah, it feels good?" I thrust my hips forward again "What else would feel good?" I rubbed against his cock for emphasize.

Matt bucked his hips "Mm-hmm! Mello will you... ngh! This time?" he mewled.

"A-alright, i-f you ask for it nicely." I smirked.

"Y-you jerk." he stuttered, but laughed lightly. Matt looked down his body, biting his bottom lip. He looked up at me again "Meh-Mello please t-ouch me!" he moaned and arched his back again. Smiling, I decided to comply, running my hands down his hips, my left hand lingered above his piercing while my right continued on. My fingers slipped around his weeping cock. Slowly I began to rub his shaft, Matt convulsed and tightened around me. "F-fuck!" he shrieked.

I swallowed dryly. "Unh." I gasped. "Matt you feel r-eally g-good."

Matt looked up at me lustfully. "Oh Mello! Har-harder fast-" he broke off to take a long breath in and scream "Faster!"

My loins quivered as I leaned over him, opening my mouth widely to moan and I began to thrust my hips faster. "Oh shit! Fuck Matt!" I gripped his hip tightly, I was going so fast I thought the bed was hitting against the wall, at least that's what I had thought. Suddenly it was getting extremely hard to stay calm. Matt felt so amazing and he was so sexy sprawled out under me. Then it hit me. "I-I'm close Matt, a-are you?"

He looked up at me and nodded he opened his mouth to speak but what I heard wasn't Matt. It sounded more like a woman, actually it sounded really familiar. I heard an "Oh my god!" then a "Mihael what are you doing?"

I turned to look behind me, I wasn't exactly surprised to see my parents there. Often during our intimate moments I'd hallucinate something like this too. So I looked back down at Matt his eyes were shut tight and his mouth was gaping. _He's so- _My arms moved around him and I picked him up to sit on, I began to bounce him a little when I heard another, manlier, yell of what the "What the fuck are you doing?" Then freezing cold hands wrapped around my shoulders, another picked Matt up and pulled him from me. _Oh my god! This isn't a hallucination! This is really happening. _I looked behind me to see my furious father and dumbfounded mother. I became paralyzed with shock.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little late but because it's the climax of the story so I wanted it to be perfect! So what did you guys think? Review and tell me! Thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	23. Interlude

The events of what happened yesterday were still re-playing in my head. My mother screaming and crying. My father cursing me and throwing me into the bathroom as Matt made his leave. I screamed for him, my Matt, the whole time promising him I still loved him. Now I was sitting in front of both of my parents, they still looked beyond pissed at me. My mother started with "H-how could you do this to me? To us!" she said, hysterically.

I took a deep breath "I didn't do anything wrong. So I was having sex with my boyfriend, big deal. Plenty of others, younger then me, do too. What I'd like to know is why you guys came home early?"

There was a short pause as my parents exchanged a look "The hotel over booked and we couldn't stay." he answered quickly. My father put his pointer and middle finger to his temple. "Mihael," he started. "I'll be honest, I'm not that surprised that you were having sex with your boyfriend. The thing that upsets us the most is that you lied to us. We forbid you from dating Matt Jevas and you did."

I cocked my eyebrow "You're mad because it's Matt I'm dating."

"Yes." my father answered.

"B-but," my mother added "Don't get us wrong, we're mad at you for having sex too." my father nodded in agreement. "I can't believe you would find anything attractive about _that boy._ All those piercings and you know he's crazy, don't you?"

My eyes went wide with rage "He is not crazy!" I stood up shaking "You don't even know him, you dumb bitch!"

"Mihael!" My father growled and my mom gasped in surprise. "I don't think you really know what you're talking about."

"I know better then you two."

My father rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you know he takes medication, do you know why?"

"Matt has emotion and abandonment issues." I answered calmly. _Not that its really any of their business. _

"Hmm," he looked at me questioningly. "yes but there was something else. Something he did."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit down and we will tell you." I did as he said and sat back down. "A few years ago Matt tried to kill himself and a coworker of his dad's by setting his house on fire." My eyes went wide. _What? How come I never heard about this before? _"Didn't you think it was weird that he and his father live at their place of work?"

I shook my head "N-no they don't. It's in the middle of a block. With other houses."

He sighed "Well the past couple years they have had to down size. So Robert bought a little house with a big garage."

I glared "Even if that's true, it won't change how I feel about him." _I don't believe them... but if for some fucked up reason it is..._

My mother furrowed her brow "We talked it over last night, your father and I, we think you should change schools."

"You can't do that! It's almost the end of the year!"

"Even so, after this week don't expect to be going back." she smirked.

"What? This is ridiculous! Just because you don't like Matt you're going to ruin my life?"

"Ruin _your_ life? You're saying _that_ after _you_ embarrass _us_ by dating that boy! You're lucky that we don't ship you off to military school!" she yelled. My body began to tremble with anger. I wanted to yell and scream and threaten but, if I ever wanted to see Matt again I'd have to play their game. My breath was a little shaky so I took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

I stayed in my room, in bed the rest of the day. But it was finally getting dark. My stomach was in knots, I wanted to see Matt but would he be at school tomorrow? Would my parents even let me go? I hoped so. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep at all, so I tried to think of something to say to Matt _if_ I saw him the next day. Around 11:30 my door cracked open before closing and my father's gruff voice started "I'm not saying I approve of you two having sex or even that's him your dating,"he started. I rolled my eyes all the back into my skull. I felt like punching something, and scream at him. Instead I bit down on the inside of my mouth. Really hard. "When you said it was a boy you were dating I was a little happy, honestly. So when sex did arrive in your relationship it would be less likely to result in... _unwanted _things." he sighed in annoyance. "I really wish you could have made a better decision then Matt."

I opened my mouth to say something snarky but closed it. _On second thought. _"I still love him."

"I hope you'll really think about what that means for you." He tisked before leaving.

* * *

I stood outside of the gymnasium and waited impatiently for Matt to arrive. _I wonder if my parents said anything to him? Did they tell his dad? Did he-_ "Hey, Mello." was the calm greeting I received followed by a tap on my shoulder.

"Matt?" he looked awful. Like he hadn't slept and he defiantly had been crying. "Pumpkin?" I pulled my arm around his neck.

"Mello there... there's a couple of things I need to tell you. And I-" the bell rang.

I looked around then grabbed him. "C'mon." I pulled him with me.

"Where're we going?" he questioned.

"You'll see." I dragged him all the way to the opposite side of the school and rushed inside of the, luckily unlocked, old biology class.

"I've never been to this part of the school." Matt mumbled and followed me inside. We sat at the front of the class, I took a seat in a large swivel chair and he sat on the desk in front of me. "Meh-Mello, I just wanted to say th-that I'm sorry." Matt continued before I could interject at all "I'm sorry for causing all this mess and probably making your life shit since we met but I- I just wanted to tell you that," he paused to take a deep breath. He started again shaky "I think that... Damn."

My eyebrows went up and I grabbed his hand. "What is it?"

His eyes went glassy "Nevermind. I don't wanna talk about." Matt shook his head.

Silence over came us and I felt a chill in my stomach. Like I really didn't want to know about what I had to ask. _It's not true. _I assured myself. _Would he be insulted if I asked then?_ "Matt," I started keeping my voice even. "I don't want this to upset you but, they said... Have you ever tried to kill someone?"

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.


	24. Listening

"What?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Who told you about that?"

"Then... what? What the fuck happened?"

"N-nothing I swear! I didn't mean it like _that_. It's just, it was my fault that the place was burnt down but, I didn't do it on purpose!" he scrambled to explain.

I looked him up and down, really it didn't seem like he was lying. He face was frazzled but not overly so. Matt shifted, keeping his eyes with mine as he moved his bangs behind his ear. "Then what happened?"

Matt leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "Well, me an' him we were working on this car, of course. The guy, his name was Travis... or something, he asked me to pump up the tires. At the time we had this really old tire pump, which was only part of the problem. Unfortunately, I plugged it into the shot outlet. The next thing I know sparks are flying." he waved his hands around.

"Hmm." I sat back in the chair. _Sounds possible. _"What happened to that guy?"

"After the fire I took the blame, ya' know? I said what happened then all of a sudden the guy is accusing me of trying to kill him, so he quit... or got fired. I think the latter."

Sighing, I closed my eyes. "Good."

It was silent for just a few seconds, then Matt finally asked "D-did you think I did it?"

He looked at me seriously. "I didn't think you did but, I had to be sure. I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"Aww, Mello." he held his arms out for me. I smirked and wagged a finger at him and he got up to come over to me. Matt sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around me, "Mello, I don't wanna talk about what happened... right now. Or say what I have to b-but if you could, right now, please make love to me again." he kissed my neck.

I smiled. "All right. Third time's the charm."

"I love you." he sighed and wriggled around on my lap so that a leg was on either side of my thighs.

"I know." I assured. "I love you too."

Matt pulled my shirt off and threw it onto the desk. He leaned down to my chest, giving my collar bone a kiss then licking it. "Mmm," he sighed as I ran my hands up his hips. His shirt caught on my wrist as I rubbed them up. I made sure that my thumbs ran oner his nipples, he gave a small moan in response. I smirked and slid his shirt off "Mello, mgh. Do you think something will come up again?" he laughed.

"No, I'm defiantly not stopping for anything this time. I don't care if it's the apocalypse."

He smiled at me "Good." I wrapped an arm around his leg and the other across his back, picking him up and laid him down on the desk. I crawled on top of him, starting to kiss his torso. "Uhn, Mello." his hands moved up my back. Matt licked at his right piercing before arching his back, his head tilted back "Take my pants off an' get me ready." Instead I moved to kiss him, letting my left hand glide down his stomach. I undid his button and fly, then moved my hand inside. When I grabbed his member he jolted against me, "Ahun," he moaned. "Don't _play _to long."

Matt grabbed at his own chest when I tightened my grip. "Hey, this is for both of us." I laughed. I moved to his side and Matt wrapped an arm around my neck. He groaned when I began to stroke him. Matt turned his head towards me, looking at me pleadingly. I got the hint and moved to kiss him "Matt, here." I moved his hand down inside of my pants.

Matt began to jerk me, he seemed a little embarrassed at first then he smirked "I-I bet you'd look really good in leather."

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" I untangled myself from him and stood up.

He shrugged as I placed my hands on his pants. "I dunno. I think it'd be kind of... complementary to me."

"Maybe." I tugged his pants off.

I looked back at Matt once his pants were out of my grip. _He's such a geek. _I smiled at the the socks he was wearing. They were about the same length of a few inches above the ankle, but one was plain red and black stripes and the other was black and white stripes with red hearts and diamonds. "I couldn't find matches." he explained. "But don't get distracted by that. C'mon an' get me ready!" Matt spread his legs wide for me.

"Shh, you can't get too loud, Pumpkin." he nodded but nudged me with his knees. "Okay." I agreed, placing two of my fingers inside my mouth.

"Th-this time go quickly. Don't spend to much time on it."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head. "Just because we've had bad luck so far doesn't mean I'm gonna rush and hurt you." Matt leaned his head back onto the desk, looking annoyed.

"Then just hurry." he grumbled. I balanced his legs on my shoulders then slipped my fingers down to his entrance. I pressed my middle finger inside "Oh." he groaned. "Mello!" Matt moved against my finger roughly. I thrusted it deeper and he cried out softly. I kept a steady pace for a few minutes. Finally he moaned "Mmm, add another." and he spread his legs wider. I moved my finger out slightly to add my pointer finger and thrust back inside roughly. "Mgh!" he jolted, gripping my shoulder. I leaned over him, noticing for the first time how hard I was breathing. Matt seemed to notice as well "So, I'm not the only one getting excited?" he giggled.

"Of course you're not." My fingers began to scissor, making him writhe. One of his legs slipped off my shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Matt looked down himself at me, "Yeah-huh." he nodded. "Hurry up!" he hesitated for a second before asking "You think we'll both get to finish together this time?"

"Yeah, just relax for me." I climbed onto the desk and crawled behind him "What do you think about trying a different position?"

"Do ya' wanna spoon?" he questioned.

"Yes. Or did you wanna try something?"

He shook his head "No, that's okay."

I reached down to my aching and neglected arousal. "Here," I moved down a little so that I was lined up. "Can you lift your leg?" Matt complied, hesitantly lifting up a leg. "What's wrong?"

"Mmm, do you really think it's okay to do it here?"

"Of course! This classroom hasn't been used in years and there aren't any windows." he looked down at himself and lifted his leg back up. "Are you really that nervous about this?"

"No way!" he bucked against me. "Enter me." Matt whispered. I moved my arousal into his tight ring of muscle "Mmm... Ahh!" he gasped as I slowly thrusted inside. My arm moved around his leg to help hold it up. "Mello," he gurgled. "Uhn. Y-you feel good." _Aren't I supposed to say that? _I gritted my teeth as I made it all the way inside.

Groaning, I was more then ready to start up but, I knew I should ask. "Is it okay?"

Matt nodded, "Slowly." _Slow? That's gonna be torture! _Still, I started off with a slow-gentle buck, trying to find his nerves first. He mewled but, it was to calm for me to have hit them. I did it again aiming slightly differently. This seemed to do it because he slapped a hand over his mouth and muffled a scream. "Oh shit. Faster." he cried. I was more then ready to comply and I slammed myself against him. Matt cried into his hand. My forehead lolled into the back of his head as I began to buck madly into his tight pleasure. "Mello!" he wheezed.

"Matt," I groaned in response. My hand tightened on his thigh, my nails slightly dug into his skin. "You're tight!" Matt's hand fell from his lips, exposing his gasps and moans. His hand made it to his weeping erection so he could pump himself. Somehow I felt jealous. Stupid right? But I wanted to touch him and be the one to feel him up but both arms were occupied. My left was currently being used as pillow for both of us and my right was trying its best to keep his leg up. Both my arms were falling asleep, annoying me to no end. I groaned into his hair one final time before deciding "Let's switch positions."

"Switch?" he gasped in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance.

"Yeah, it'll just-"

"No way! You are not re-entering me!"

I wanted to claw my eyes out as he said that. "I don't have to." I growled in frustration. "As long as you listen to exactly what I say."

Matt sighed "I'm listening."

"Good. Roll onto your stomach, first." he did so slowly, I carefully moved with him. Once he was on his stomach I knew this wouldn't really work for either of us. "Do you think you can reach your feet onto the ground?" he nodded. At the same time we both reached one foot to the ground. I was barely able to balance and hold him while we both slipped our last leg down. "There." I said, satisfied with the new position.

Matt giggled. "Oh Mello this makes me feel totally raunchy!" he turned to look at me. "I feel like I'm getting fucked by a teacher or something."

"You watch way to much porn." I rolled my eyes.

He bucked against me, moaning "I dunno what I'll do if I don't pass this class!" Matt laid his stomach against the desk, keeping his eyes on me. "Mr. Keehl, isn't there _anything_ I can do?"

I smirked and played along "I'm just gonna have to teach you the _hard _way."

"Whoa! It's a little early in the game to be talking that dirty... not to mention that was pretty stupid."

"You started it! At least mine wasn't as over used!" I grabbed his hips and bucked roughly into his ass.

He cried my name then grabbed at the desk. "Meh-Mello please touch me! G-god, jerk me too!" _Oh yeah, that's why I had changed positions. _I reached my hand around to grab his swollen cock. "Oh my fuck!" he cried, tightly grabbing his face with his hand. I leaned over him so that our hot skin touched. I ran my empty hand up his chest and began to tweak a nipple. His moaning came out even more wanton, if you can even believe it. "Mmm, yeh-yes." he tightened even more so around me. My eyes began to roll back inside my skull. It made me so incredibly happy when he admitted "I'm gonna cum."

"I- Me too! Fuck!" I groaned into his ear.

His moaning was quicker then ever and got more and more high pitched with each one. I squeezed his arousal tightly "Mello!" he cried, his cum pouring into my hand and his body trembled before falling limply on the desk. My orgasm tore through me in amazing waves that felt like fire, making me fall on top of him. "Geh-get off Mell, I can't breathe." It took a second for the words to make sense. I stood up, carefully pulling out. Matt hissed but sighed contently as the my cum slowly began to leave him, dripping down his legs. Matt limped over to me and pulled me close. "I-I have to tell you something. It's probably a bad time to say this but, you might be on the same page as me." he tightly held me "I... I think we should break up."

I had to admit I was shocked he was the one to say it. But, somehow I knew it would come to this. "I know."

"I don't want to!" he looked at me, eyes full of hope. "You know, right? I'm in love with you, but my dad he- he's getting threatened-"

"It's fine. I understand. I feel exactly the same way."

Matt moved his ear against my chest. "Mello make love to me again." he begged. Then the bell for second period rang.

* * *

A/N: I was gonna update this yesterday but a movie about Buddy Holly came on then a Batman movie did... don't judge me. Anyway review thank you please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	25. Kissing You Goodbye

It was more like we were playing break up, but fortunately sometimes in order to "play" break up, you really have to break up. So that's what we did. "We'll be like those two friends that are obviously in love with each other, but never do anything!" he smiled sadly at me, letting my hand fall from his grip.

"Yeah... I'll see you later." those words left a horrible feeling on my tongue. Matt turned to walk away but, paused. He turned back to me, giving me a kiss. "What are you doing?" asked as we broke apart. _Friends are supposed to kiss. _

"Kissing you goodbye." Matt just smiled and waved.

He ran off, leaving me, for the first time in what seemed like centuries, by myself to walk home. I looked in front of me then started home. It seemed only right that today it would smell awful, seeing as that's how I felt. I didn't think a whole lot about it though, not until I reached the beginning of my block. That's when I saw it, down where my house normally sat a swarm of firetrucks and police cars blocked it off. _What's going on?_ I began to run towards the crowd, right away I was able to spot my parents talking to some guy. "Hey, what's going on?" I called, running up to them.

They looked at me surprised, then my mother's face went hard. She pushed passed my father and the other man up to me. She leaned close to me, growling "Come with me." her hand closed around my arm tightly. She pulled me to the side of the house where I noticed the living room window completely missing and what was left of the inside was completely charred.

_Holy shit! _"What happened?" I demanded.

"What do you think?" she screamed turning around. "Your piece of shit boyfriend tried to burn our house down! Luckily it only got the living room."

I didn't know whether to laugh or... well laugh at what she just said. "No he didn't!" I broke out with a fit of laughter. "There's no way!"

"What you think our house almost being burned down and me an your father's lives being in danger is funny?" she screamed.

_Maybe laughing wasn't the way to go. _"There is no way he did it." I said calmly.

"Really? How do you know?" she crossed her arms.

"Because he-"

"Because what? He's a wonderful person? And would never endanger someone else's life?"

"Exactly! He told me the truth about what happened with that guy! You were just lying to make me-" I broke off realizing that her plan had kind of worked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically "You just cannot see that kid for the weird little prick he is, can you?" My teeth dug into the inside of my lip. "Why can't you date someone normal?" _Gotta stay calm. _I repeated inside my head. "At least normal looking."

My nails dug into the palm of my hand. My calm exterior was beginning to falter. "Don't talk about him that way. You don't know what he's been through."

"And you do?"

"Better then you do." I growled. _Don't loose your temper! _My head screamed, but it was getting next to impossible.

She looked at my face, then I noticed she was trying not to look me in the eyes. _She's getting ready to say something really cruel now. _"I'm sure he does this with a lot of people. Gets pity then sleeps with... _whoever_."

_Here goes all that self-control. _"Just shut up!" I screamed "You don't know anything about him and I'm sick of your lying and petty insults! Why don't you just go make yourself a drink, take some Vicodin and ignore me like you usually do?" Her mouth dropped, but I still wasn't done. I wanted to make her feel really awful. "You want to know why I know he didn't do this? Because all day me and him have been having sex in one of the classrooms."

Now she looked ready to explode. Her cheeks puffed out, her eyes looked red they were so blood shot. Her shoulder twitched making some of her hair fall in front of her face. My mother raised her hand and slapped me across the face. It stung, but I wasn't about to admit I was in any type of pain. "You are never going to see that weirdo again!" she spit between her teeth.

"Yeah, you're right." I started. _I've got an idea. Let's make her see Matt in a whole new light. _"And you know why? Because I broke up with him." I smirked. "He just wasn't enough for me, ya know?" For some reason it felt really good to lie to her like this. Making her think that I was really the bad guy made me want to laugh. Here eyes went wider, like she was really surprised I'd said such a thing. _Does she really believe me? _I felt my smirk widen.

Then she raised her eyebrows high "Why are you defending that boy if you broke up with him?"

"Just because I got tired of him doesn't mean he isn't a good person."

"Mihael, are you lying to me? Di-did you help him set the house on fire?"

_Wow, that makes a lot of sense. _I rolled my eyes. "Why would I do that? I live here too."

She narrowed her eyes then looked back down at my father then back at me. "I know it was him. I saw him!"

"Saw him what?" my stomach churned.

"I saw him run up to the house with some gasoline and set it on fire then run away! He may have been trying to cover up his face but, I'd recognize that mop of red hair anywhere."

Even though I knew it was impossible, my heart sped up. "You mean you _didn't really _see him? So how can you really be sure then?"

"Like I said, the red hair."

I breathed deeply, "Well, I'm telling you it wasn't him because I was with him all day at school... So you're just lying again."

"Whatever. Don't believe me. I already told the cops, I'm sure he's been picked up by now. It'll just be another case of arson for him." she walked passed me. _There is no way he did it! _I followed after her, hoping to god that she was just lying again. _How can she be so heartless?_ _Is someone trying to frame him or is it just a coincidence? But who could really- Wait! I've got it!_

* * *

A/N: A little short, I know, but things are about to get more interesting! Review thank you please! Also, please vote in my poll to help decide what fic I add next. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	26. Under Pressure

_It was getting pretty depressing. I hadn't seen Matt since the day of the fire and that was almost three weeks ago. He didn't show up at all to the last week of school and when I asked L about it he didn't know anything. __What could be going on with that kid?__ I couldn't even find that dick wad Stan anywhere either. I mean it's so obvious he had something to do with the house. He's made it pretty clear he wants something from Matt and isn't afraid to fuck with me.__ I wish I could go to his house and ask, but my parents haven't left me alone at all. Jeez, one second that couldn't care less, then they find out I'm having sex and suddenly the world revolves around me! Why are parents so fucking weird? _

_But, I had no idea my parents were nothing compared to-Actually, you'll see._

I was sprawled out on the couch staring at the ceiling, when I heard a knock on the door. My mother rushed to the front door greeting the person with "What the hell? Get out of here!"

"No, wait! I need to talk to Mello!" At the sound of my name I sat up and looked over the couch to see Matt's dad.

My eyebrows raised high on my brow and I jumped over the couch "Jeeves?" I called him by the nickname Matt and I had given him. (A/N: Just in case anyone is confused Mello is calling him Jeeves not Jeevas.)

He raised onto his toes "Mello," he sighed, relieved. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Well, he won't be doing you or that son of yours any-"

"She's trying to take him away!" he called over her head. My mother started to close the door but, he grabbed it. "The cops told Matt's mom about him supposedly setting this house on fire. Now she's trying to get full custody."

"He _did _try to set this house on fire. I saw him!"

He rolled his eyes "No you didn't. That's exactly why he isn't in any real trouble." He looked back to me "I need you to help me. I'm not going to let her take my son away!"

"Mihael will not be doing anything of the sort!"

"You can't decide that!" I yelled.

She scoffed. "I can't, huh?"

I crossed my arms. "Even if _you_ don't let me, there are ways to get over your head... like a court order." I said smugly. _I think that's how it works. _

My mother looked at me hard, like she wanted to make sure of something. She turned her head slightly towards Jeeves and muttered "We'll have to talk with his father." then slammed the door in his face.

"That was rude."

"He should have called first... or asked me about you doing him any kind of favor."

I rolled my eyes "It has nothing to do with you."

Her eyes went wide "I'm your mother, so it has everything to do with me!" _Whatever helps you sleep at night. _"If I were you I'd at least pretend to be nice if you want to help out that man and his son." My stomach quivered as I thought about Matt's mom trying to steal him away from his dad. _Who could really think it's okay to take him after so long? Even out of spite? I bet that's all it is. It's not like Matt is her only kid either. She didn't go barren after she had him, or was before. I know Matt has actually always wanted to meet his siblings, but not this way. I can't believe what a bitch she's being. Poor Matt, he must be a wreck. How could anyone think it'd a good idea to take Matt away from his dad and give him to her? __I guess it's safe to assume that's why he didn't go to school that last week. _I started back to my room. "Wait, Mello." My mother started "Can you check the mail for me?"

_She is really asking me to do her a favor? _I sighed, nodding I walked outside. _I wish I could have asked Jeeves about Matt. Asked him to relay a message or two for me or maybe hear something nice that Matt said. _"Fuck." I swore to myself. _When I get my hands on that Stan fucker I'm going to kill him! _I opened the mail box and saw on top of a few other letters was a folded note with my name on it. The hand writing could only be one person's. _No one else does their lower case "E" like that... or calls me Puddin'. _I thought noticing it was under my name in parenthesis. Quickly, I grabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket. It was hard to say calm I felt so incredibly happy at knowing Matt had written me something. "Here." I threw the rest of the mail on the table. "I'm gonna be in my room."

Still, trying to act normal, I went up stairs and into my room where I ripped open the letter.

Mello,

I'm gonna be saying some pretty personal things in this letter so hopefully my dad didn't read it. So if he is this your last chance to stop!  
Alright, so my dad probably told you what's going on with my mom and shit. I swear on everything that is holy in this world that I didn't  
do it! You know that, right? I'm sure you do. We were together all day. Who could it have been? Anyway, I know it's a huge favor to ask  
but, please help my dad. I don't want to leave him or you. Even though technically we are broken up. (I guess I had perfect timing.) But  
really I still want to be with you. You still want to be with me, I hope. I know I'm causing you a lot of trouble. There are a lot of other  
things I wanted to say and reminisce about. Like when I think about that day (before everything went bad) I start to feel you again. I  
wish we could have done it a few more times. Anyway, my dad will tell you about the court stuff. It should be soon. Hopefully. I can't stand  
where I am right now. The last few weeks they've made me stay with my mom. Can you believe that? I just want to be with my dad and  
you. Well, I still love you a lot.

Love, Matt.

_He's with his mom?_ I sighed deeply and my head began to pound. _This is getting to be too much for me. _I fell back onto my bed, pulled out the note and read it over again. _I do love you Matt. More then anything. So, I'll do anything to make you happy and get where you want to be. Then we can get back together. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: In case you haven't voted yet, the poll for my next stories are still up! It'll be open until Thursday so go vote! Anyway, I can't believe how close to done this story is. So I wanna say thanks to everyone who has stuck through it with me. :3 Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Queen/David Bowie.


	27. Noise and Kisses

"So it's tomorrow at nine?"

"Yeah. Get there early of course and dress formally." Matt's father handed me a piece of paper and another note from Matt. "Do you have anything you want me to give him?"

I nodded "Here." I gave him my own letter to Matt.

"I won't be able to give it to him until tomorrow." he sighed deeply. "I really hope this won't take long. From what I hear they can take up to years, but Matt's isn't some little kid. He'll be able to express where he wants to be." Jeeves smiled slightly before turning to leave. "See ya'."

"Bye." I waved. I stuffed the note from Matt into my pocket before going back inside.

My mother crossed her arms and my father moved next to her. "So, what did he say?"

_I do find it weird that they are being so "nice." I really don't understand why they are. Could they be up to something? Maybe. _"Just to be there by nine and dress nice."

She nodded and turned to leave. My father sighed deeply "You really want to do this?" I nodded. "Do you really think this is what's best for Matt? I mean, sure he does want to be with his dad but, don't you think spending time with his mother would be good for his _issues_? Being with her, he might be able to work one or two of them out. So, do you really think it's best for Matt to be with his dad or do you just want him to continue to live here so you two can date."

I felt my eyes widen slightly. _I never thought about it like that... but no. _"Just because she is the source of his problems doesn't mean she can do anything about them. Really, it'd be best for her to stop bugging Matt. I trust him when he says he doesn't want to be with her. He knows what's best for himself." I studied my dad's face "What is it that you're trying to do? I get the feeling you two are up to something." He sighed deeply and left.

* * *

_Just stay calm. _I sighed and Matt's father put a hand on my shoulder "Don't be nervous." he smiled slightly.

"Yeah." he opened the door and I followed him inside. The room really wasn't that big, it actually kinda reminded me of a church. There were three rows of long wooden seats then a small fence. Two desks on opposite sides of each other and finally a tall stand where the judge would sit. I saw on the right side only one man sat at the table, but the left side there were already a few people; a tall gray-haired man and a much smaller women with pale blonde hair. She turned to look, her face was calm as she looked me over. One side of her lips went up and so did an eyebrow. _Matt's mom._ "Is Matt gonna be here?"

He shrugged "I can't really be sure." We walked down the aisle, stopping at the very closest row to the fence. "Sit here." he pointed. I did as he asked and sat down. I looked across from me on the other bench to see someone was laying down.

_No way. Is that really be my Pumpkin over there?... Am I really using that nickname now? _I was about to scream his name at the top of my lungs, but I paused. _It might not be a good idea to do that. So what should I do? I really wish I had telepathy or something right now. Might as well try anyway. MATT! _I glared at the form and continued to think his name loudly in my head. He shifted his body, making me notice something very odd. _Matt's hair is redder then that. _Finally the person sat up and I was disappointed to see it wasn't Matt, though it did look kind of like him but, a lot older. His hair was deep brown and he had dark blue eyes. The guy looked at me boredly as he stood up and walked over to me. He sat next to me "Are you the Mello he's always talking about?"

I shrugged "If you're talking about Matt then probably."

He seemed to be confused "We're talking about Mail, right?" _He's getting called that?_ I nodded and he smiled while extending a hand "I'm his oldest brother Leland." I smirked at his name. _That's unfortunate. _"So, you must be the boyfriend."

"Well," _Should I correct him? How much does he know? _"I guess."

"Hmm." he sighed. "Can you believe my mom is actually doing this? She really doesn't have much of a case. Hopefully it'll be over in a few days."

_This Leland guy seems okay but, I should still be careful about what I say. _"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"I want to become a lawyer, so I might as well see the action up close when I can." he winked and leaned back in the seat. "Are you here as some sort of character witness?" I nodded. "I see." he paused before asking "What do you think about all of this?"

I scoffed "It's pretty dumb. How can-"

"All rise for the honorable Judge Penber!" a young dark haired woman announced. Quickly I stood to my feet as an equally dark haired man entered the room and went up on the stand. Once we were allowed to sit back down I looked around the room and noticed quite a few more people had shown up.

A lot of boring things started after that. Both lawyers went back and forth at each other. Matt's mom told a ridiculous sob story about how she only left Matt with his father out of pity and did her best to stay in touch. Really, it was all just noise. But before I knew it, it was over. "Sorry, I guess you'll be called tomorrow." Jeeves apologized.

"It's fine." I assured.

"I'll get you home now."

We walked out of the court room when I felt _it. _"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll meet you at your car."

He nodded "All right." before turning the other way. _I'm pretty sure there is a bathroom this way. _I walked for awhile before finally finding the bathroom down a hallway. Inside I quickly went to the bathroom. I did hear someone else come inside but, ignored it. When I was done I washed my hands and began to feel a presences behind me.

Turning around slowly I saw Leland standing there very hesitantly. "What is it?" He bit his lips before walking up to me. Gently, he laid a hand on my shoulder, making me very uneasy. "You're-" he interrupted me with kiss. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. My whole body tensed and I couldn't move. He raised my hands to his cheeks, holding them tightly and flat on them before pushing me away angrily. Leland rushed out looking utterly pissed. _Holy shit! What the fuck was that? _I laid a hand over my pounding heart. _That was fucking disgusting! _I wiped my mouth several times, but still could feel his lips on mine. _He's no where near as good a kissed as Matt._ I thought comically. "Shit."

* * *

The next day I sat in the same spot as I had yesterday and I was really noticing how annoying these seats were. _I still don't get what happened with that Leland guy. I mean really, what the fuck was that? How dare he try to kiss me! _The memory began to play in my head, making my stomach churn. It was also making me grow more and more furious with each passing moment. So, I barely noticed when he leaned very close to me from behind and whispered "Don't say anything yet." I did look over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't going crazy. Leland smiled, his arm moved out of sight then came back holding a camera with the display showing a picture of me and him kissing. I raised my eyebrow. "It's pretty much what you're thinking." he answered. "You tell them that Matt will be better with our mother. If you don't Matt will hate you and you'll never see him again. It's up to you."

My stomach dropped, so many things ran through my head. Instead of playing into his hand I took a deep breath. Starting calmly I asked "What do you get out of this? Usually people aren't that happy to find out about a love child sibling."

"Well, Mail is a cute kid and I don't hate him but, my real reasons are for money of course."

"So, it's safe to assume one of your parents asked you to do this." Leland smirked broadly before doing the zipped lips thing. He got up walked to the other row of seats and sat down.

_Dammit! What should I do? He's really got me here. What a fuck face, right? _My thoughts were interrupted by the judge's grand entrance. All my thoughts were consumed by what I should do, either way Matt would hate me._ If say I Matt's dad is bad he'd hate me, if I told the truth then he'd see the picture and hate me. No matter which way I went it also seemed like I might not see him again. We may be still broken up but, I love that kid. More then anything. If only I could talk to him. _"I call Mihael Keehl to the stand." my head snapped up and I saw all eyes were on me. _Damn. _

* * *

A/N: **Okay, I'm going to be out of town until August 20th and won't be able to update.** I will try to go to the library if I can! At the very least I promise to have some stories ready for you. :3 Anyway, review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	28. Choke Me

_Was that the right thing to do?_ I thought nervously.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Thank you so much for doing this." Jeeves smiled.

"No problem." _I ended up deciding to tell the truth. Maybe I can get Matt to believe me?_ "So, am I still coming tomorrow?"

"Uhhm, if you don't mind. I mean you never know, we might need you again."

_My questioning was pretty easy… at first. Just questions about our relationship and how we met then all of sudden they ask me all this crazy shit about his dad. Like have I ever seen him get hit or has Matt ever said anything about getting hit. Pfft, have they taken a good look at Jeeves? Sure he might be able to kick someone's ass but, not Matt. He'd be half way down the block before his fist got to the same spot Matt was standing. Anyway, I did as was asked of me and told "the whole truth and nothing but, so help me god." That little part at the end would write me a ticket for hell, right? How could I do anything else?_

_Today, I felt horrible. I didn't want to be here. I'd found out only five minutes ago that Matt would be here. What would he say about that picture? Will he tell me we really are broken up for good? Maybe he just won't say anything._

As those thoughts ran through my head, I barely noticed several people entering and sitting down on the left side of the room. When I looked over I immediately saw Matt sitting there, he looked pretty beat._Has he seen?_ I questioned, continuing my staring. After awhile he spotted me, he looked really different, but I couldn't tell what it was. He smiled brightly before raising his hand to show he had written "Mello!" on it. I felt my face falter. _Maybe he hasn't seen yet._ Matt licked his bottom lip and I finally noticed what was different. _His piercings are gone!_ "What?" I muttered to myself in disbelief and pointed at my lips.

He only smiled in response before waving it off, mouthing "I'll tell you later." then he did one of my absolute favorite Matt things. He held out his arms and mouthed "Your muscles are huge! Kiss Me!"

I bit my lips, trying not to laugh. Now I felt I should do his favorite thing for me to do._ In truth, I hate doing this. It makes me feel like a total idiot._ I took a second to make sure no one was looking, then I used both hands to make a heart. Just as quick as I made it, I dropped my hands back down. He still smiled warmly at me, making my heart pump faster.

We didn't get much more time to look at each other before the judge made his entrance. After an excruciatingly long time, Matt was called up to the stand. He seemed pretty… well himself while we looked at each other and tried to talked. _This is weird. Did he not show Matt the picture? What's going on?_ His questioning began a little similarly to mine, slowly getting into questions about his dad. Like, "Matt, how would you describe you relationship with your dad?"

His answer, "Um, well we're really close; since it's just me and him."

It went on like that, with just simple questions, until finally the big one was asked. "Who would you rather live with?"

My stomach tensed and I saw Matt's eyes flicker to me briefly "Well, I did like getting to know my half siblings, but I'd rather continue to live with my dad. I mean regardless of what my mom claims, her contact with me was been minimal at best."

The lawyer nodded "I see. That's all then." Matt got back down from the stand. This time instead of sitting on the same side as his mom, he sat right next to me. He smiled at me for a second before grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

I felt happy. Happier then I had in a long time. _With Matt at my side it's like nothing else matters. How cliché is it to think that? But it was true. I guess I'm really in love with Matt. I never would have guessed just a few months ago that I'd be so head over heels for him. The kid really got under my skin and now, I look at him and all I want to do is find some secluded place to reacquaint myself with his body. Someday I'd like to tell him all this but, for now it's best to keep things simple. _He nudged me with his elbow. "Puddin'."

"All right." the judge started "I think I've come to a decision for what's in Matt's best interest." The whole room became tense during his pause. "It's obvious that he will be much better in the custody of his father. But, I also think he should continue to build a relationship with his mother and siblings. So I do grant her one weekend a month in which he visits her." he banged the gabble loudly before quickly taking his leave.

Matt and I stood up. He bounced on his feet then hugged me tightly. I smiled at him, his father ran up to us and wrapped his arms around the both of us. He squeezed us tightly "Aw, I love you guys!"

"I know!" Matt babbled.

"Calm down you two." _Jeez, it's like I'm the parent. _I rolled my eyes at their crying.

Finally Matt's dad calmed down enough to say "Alright, let's get to the car."

Matt nodded "Okay, we'll be right there." he paused eyeing me "I need to use the _bathroom_." His father shrugged then left. "C'mon." I followed Matt. We walked silently before he finally said "So it seems like you and my brother hit it off."

I looked down at him surprised, but he was smirking "What'd he say?"

"He showed me that picture of you two kissing yesterday… that guy is a total idiot! He actually thought that picture would convince me to stay. I could tell the whole thing was some sort of set up. I mean who happens to have a camera in the bathroom? And the look on your face was priceless!" he laughed. "I might have to get a copy of it."

"So you knew-?"

"Of course! I'm not an idiot. I'm way hotter then Leland on top of that." He rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine yourself in bed with the guy saying 'Oh Leland!'? No!" he grabbed onto my arm. "What a stupid name! I mean my name isn't great either but, fuck! There should be a law against people giving out embarrassing names!"

_God I love this kid. He's so perfect. _"Well, I'm glad that ended up not being a problem." I leaned down to him.

"What are you doing?" he held my shoulder.

"I'm gonna kiss you."

"You can't until you ask me to be your boyfriend again."

I glared at him "You broke up with me. So you should ask!"

Matt shook his head "No way!"

"When I wanted to get back together, you made me go on that ride… and ask!"

"That's totally different."

"Fine then, I guess we aren't getting back together." I crossed my arms.

Matt sighed in annoyance. "Mello, will you please be my boyfriend?" he grumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Yes? Then kiss me!" he stood on his toes.

I smirked. "What? I didn't hear anything. Tell me what you said."

"Don't be an asshole! Just kiss me!" I wrapped my arms around his back and leaned into his lips.

"That feels weird without your piercings." I commented.

"You're telling me." He patted his lips gently.

"Why'd you take them out?"

"When my mom saw me she was like 'Oh Mail! What's your father done to your face?' I took 'em out so she'd shut up. I seriously thought she might choke me by her reaction! Luckily she never bugged me about my ears or saw my hips or tummy." He paused for a long moment. "What do you think?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Of what?"

He licked his lips "Do you think I should put them back in? I'm still pretty young and I didn't have them for too long so they might close up. But, what do you think?"

"Whatever you want, it's your body. And you know I'll like you either way."

He sighed "I can't decide. I really like my eyebrow and lip piercings… so maybe I'll leave them in… but in the long run it might be better for me to take them out." Matt sighed exasperated. "This is hard!"

I patted the back of his neck "C'mon let's go back to your dad's car."

"Yeah." Matt kept two fingers on the light pink holes under his bottom lip as we walked back to the car.

"How was it with your mom?"

Matt groaned "She's really annoying. My little brother and sister are really sweet though. I thought Leland was pretty cool too until he moved up on my boyfriend. As for my other older brother, he's kind of an asshole."

"So, it could have been worse?"

"Pfft, fuck yeah."

We walked up to the car. I opened the back door to get in and Matt slid in after me. "Hey Matt, I just noticed what happened to your lips?"

"That's it! I'm putting them back in!" he screamed with rage. _I knew he didn't want to get rid of them. _

A/N: So, I was able to update! Only a few left too. ;3 Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	29. Back of Your Mouth

_Now that things had calmed down somewhat, it was getting pretty hard for me to see Matt regularly. My parents really didn't want us to date but, they couldn't stop us. Lately I'd been meeting him at Light's house. While he and L "played" in Light's room, Matt and I would go into the extra room. We hadn't had sex since that time at school, for some reason we both got nervous at someone else's house. We had to settle for the next best things. But today would be a little different. My parents are finally starting to trust me enough to let me go out by myself. So, today I decided to meet him at the drug store a few blocks from his house, and then we'd go on our first date in a long time. _

Walking up to the front door of the store, I noticed Matt was nowhere to be seen. _Where is he? He only lives a block away. _"Hmm." I sighed. _He's probably running late. I'll just go meet him closer to his house. _I walked around to the side of the building and onto the sidewalk.

That's when I heard "Just leave me alone!"

"No, you owe me. C'mere." Looking, I saw that Stan was leaning over Matt.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself? I'm not interested now… actually I never was." Matt pressed a hand against his shoulder. "Just let go of me!"

Suddenly I saw Matt's eyes and mouth go wide "That's what I thought." Stan muttered.

Matt let a weak gasp go "What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed, running up to them.

"Does he always have to come here and ruin our fun?" Stan backed away from Matt.

I put myself between them. "Fuck you." I growled. Stan frowned and moved his arms across his chest. "Look," I began to reason with him. "I know you were the one who tried to burn down my house. How about you never _ever _bug me or Matt again and we call it even?"

His lips curled up into a smirk "I don't know what you're talking. I don't even know where you live." Matt put his hand on my arm and peeked around me "I got an idea! Let's us three have a three way! Then everyone gets what they want, plus a little more."

"The very thought makes me want to puke." Matt murmured.

Stan rolled his eyes but, with a sudden click if his tongue he left. Matt walked around in front of me "How could you be friends with that guy?" I questioned. "What'd you see in him?"

"Free cigarettes." He raised his finger into the air "A free stogie here, another there and the world still spins."

I sighed "Are you still smoking?"

He shrugged "Not recently, but I do once in awhile." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, smoking is harder to quit then meth!" he yelled.

"Excuses." I groaned. "Well, now that that's over. What do you want to do?"

Matt walked right into my chest, grabbing my shirt tightly with his fingers "Oh god, I want to have sex so fucking bad!"

"Do you know a good place?" he nodded vigorously. "So sex then a date?"

He raised an eyebrow "No, let's go on a date first. I am not a whore, Mello." He tisked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about…" Matt paused looking around. "We should go see that movie! Ummm, what's it called? Oh! Dinner for Schmucks!" he grinned.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

Once or twice during the movie I was tempted to run my hand into Matt's pants, I was good though. But now, as we make our way to the bathroom of the theater, I'm beginning to question Matt's judgment. "You really want to do _this_?"

He nodded "I can't wait any longer! Besides, no one uses the bathrooms in movie theaters!"

"Shh!" I leaned into his ear. "You really like the element of danger don't you?"

"Well, actually I did have another place but, I don't think I can make it there without jumping your bones."

"Where?"

"L's back house." He grinned. "It's real secluded and he said he didn't mind."

"I could see that. His house is pretty far though."

"That's what I'm saying!"

I raised an eyebrow at him as we entered the bathroom and saw that it was totally empty. "I love that mind of yours." I kissed his head.

Matt licked his lips "I told you. No one wants to miss the movie so they go at home. If someone does need to go it's usually a kid and in that case the mom takes 'em to the women's bathroom. No one will bother us in the men's."

"God, I fucking—"

"I know!" he laughed, running down to the biggest stall at the end.

Once we made it inside I locked the door. "This place really doesn't set the mood does it? It's not too late to—"

"Uh, yeah it is. I'm, like, half way there." I laughed. "This time I do want you to romance me a little." Matt said.

"You expect romance here?"

He nodded his head "Yes, I do."

I sighed "I'll do my best. You really ask for a lot sometimes."

"You can do it!"

I grabbed his hips and pulled him towards me. We started to kiss, his lip rings dug slightly into my own lips. Smirking, I moved down to tug them with my teeth. Matt whimpered, parting his teeth for my tongue. "Matt," I ran my hand inside his shirt. "You like that?" I licked his bottom lip.

"Mmm." He sighed, arching his back. "Puddin', I like when you touch me but, don't tease. If you do I'll… ya' know."

"Cum?"

His face flared and he looked me in the eyes "No! I mean I'll get loud."

"And then cum."

Matt glared. "If I wasn't such a good person I'd demand you stop and we!"

"That means 'If I wasn't so turned on' I'm pretty sure. My Matt translation is a little rusty."

"You're an ass." He laughed.

"Yeah, but you love me." I pulled his chin towards me again. This time I forced my tongue between his teeth. Matt wrapped his fingers around my neck "How do you want me to get you ready?" I asked between kisses.

"Mmm, l-like before with just your fingers." he answered with a buck of his hips. Matt ran his hand down my stomach and into my pants. I bit my bottom lip as he slowly inched his fingers around my pulsing member. "Uhh," he sighed. "Maybe your mouth too." His body shook against me "Oh god, the back of your mouth!" he moaned.

"Greedy bitch."

"You're the one that spoiled me." He began to pump me. I groaned as he massaged the underside with his finger tips.

I laughed and moved my hand inside of his pants. Matt groaned when I took hold of him and he bucked his hips. "If we're not careful we won't make it to the good stuff."

"Later, we should do it again." He moaned. "Mmm, Mello!" Matt moved his free hand to hold my face. I moved my free hand around to his ass, giving it a squeeze before sliding it inside his pants. "Mell," he started "You're gonna do it dry?"

My eyes went wide "Sorry, I'm just trying to hurry." My hands retracted back up to my mouth. Getting three digits nice and wet, I moved back inside his pants. I pushed one finger inside his entrance. Matt's head rested on my chest as he groaned and his hand stopped pumping me.

His body shuddered against me "Unh, yes." Both his arms wrapped limply around me. I removed my hand from his growing erection and around his shoulders. My finger thrusted in and out of his tight hole erratically. "Another." He sighed. More then willing to comply, I added my middle finger. Matt mewled, grabbing a hold of my shirt. "Mello," I moved his face to mine and kissed him deeply. "God, I want you so bad. I wish I could just knock you to the floor and ride you."

"You're making me feel bad." I smirked, moving my last finger inside of him. He cried out and his head tilted back. My hand kept a steady pace as I bent down slightly to pull his shirt up.

My lips parted to take one of his hard nipples between my teeth. I rubbed his other nub with my thumb. Matt shrieked, bouncing on my fingers. "Mello en-enter me!"

I moved away from his body, slowly removing my fingers from him. "Turn around." I ordered. He nodded, doing as I asked. I pulled his pants down over his ass, and then unbuttoned my own pants. Not hesitating, I slammed into him. Matt cried out again, making me pause in my actions.

He took a deep breath "It's okay, Mello. Keep going."

Matt braced himself against the wall "Shit, I don't think I can stop." I growled, thrusting in again.

"Ahh!" he screamed. "Don't stop no matter what!" Matt bucked his hips back to meet me. "Mello, right there!" His legs began to shake. I grabbed his hips to help him keep steady.

"Don't get t-to crazy." I leaned over him. Taking his chin between my fingers, I turned his face to me for a needy kiss. He moaned into my mouth as I bucked roughly at his nerves.

I reached around him to his hardened cock. It was soaked in precum making me lick my lips. "Mmnh, Mello! Fuck me faster!" Matt's head lolled back. "I missed this so much. It's been too long!" he tightened around me with each thrust of my hips.

"Shit. Fuck. God damn it!" I cursed over and over. My whole body was so hot, I was sweating uncontrollably. Both my hands tightened on his cock and hip. My nails dug deeply into his skin. "Matt, fucking shit." I sighed.

"Nahh, Mello!" one of his hands moved around mine as I jerked him. "You're so good!" he cried as I rubbed his tip with my thumb. His nails dug into my knuckles "Don't stop!"

My eyes shut tightly as he his bucking began to get more and more crazed. "Matt," I groaned. "It's so fucking tight."

"It's too good!" Matt moaned "I don't think I'm gonna make it much longer." He looked back at me, his eyes almost pleading.

I nodded "Mmm, yeah. Me too."

He smiled followed by a small laugh "Oh Puddin'," Matt hooked his arm around me, pulling me in for another kiss. "Unh," he began to moan shakily. "Mello!" Matt's body shook, he tightened unmercifully around me and he ripped my own orgasm from me. I trembled from the force as I exploded inside of him.

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


End file.
